Grounded
by DeviousDomi
Summary: Miley and Lilly are stuck in an airport with Tokio Hotel, what will happen? Fun, fun, fun. “This one is for you Tomi!” Bill said before starting a new song. “Scottie doesn't know that Fiona and me do it my van every Sunday!”
1. Gummi Bears and Hot Guys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel. Seriously, if I owned Tokio Hotel....ahhh....the possabilites! =)**

**A/N: So, this is just an idea that popped into my head and I went with it. I would like to know what you all think. Oh, and in unrealted news, Kevin Jonas is getting married!!! I'm a big JB fan, just found this out like a few minutes ago! I'm freaking out about it! =) Anyway, happy reading!**

"_Flight 305 for Los Angeles is canceled until further notice due to the blizzard that is taking place. We are sorry for the inconvenience._" The lady said over the intercom. I groaned and fell into a chair. This couldn't be happening, I needed to be home and I was stuck here in Montana.

"Relax Miley, we will get home soon enough." Lilly said while eating a gummi bear.

"Yeah, but we're stuck in this stupid airport because of the blizzard. There are absolutely NO hotels open." I complained taking a gummi bear from her.

"Don't steal me gummi bears, get your own!" She scolded me.

"Sorry. I still can't believe my dad let us go to New York alone, then we get stuck in Montana." I continued complaining.

"Yeah, that's our luck." She said stuffing a hand full of gummy bears in her mouth. I really wanted some of those gummi bears, so I took some more. "What did I tell you about stealing my gummi bears? If you do it again you will feel my gummi bear wrath!" She warned me. I couldn't help but giggle at her, she was so funny.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" I teased. "I shaking in my boots." I then stole another gummi bear.

"You asked for it." She said in a flat tone, then she pelted me with a hand full of the gummi bears. I let out a scream thankfully there weren't many people in the airport. But there were a few guys setting by a wall who were laughing pretty hard at us.

"Hey, Lilly, stop." I said grabbing her arm and turning her towards the boys. Two of them just looked like your average guys, they were wearing t-shirts and jeans, the other two stood out like a sore thumb. One was wearing over-sized clothes, they looked five times too big. He had on a hat with long dreadlocks. The other was almost the complete opposite, he had on a very tight shirt and normal fitting jeans. He had black hair that stood up all over his head, it was at least two feet high. He was also wearing dark eye make-up, it was so dark I could tell from where I was standing.

"Oh, I clame the one with very baggy clothes!" She said and started walking over there.

"Whoa, hold on." I sad grabbing her before she could get to close. "You can't just go up and talk to them!" I scolded her.

"You're right, because they are coming to talk to us." She smiled and looked over my shoulder. I turned around to see them walking towards us.

"Oh my gosh, how do I look? Do I have gummy bears in my hair?" I said shaking my hair to get any of them out.

"You look great, and yeah have gummy bears everywhere." She laughed at me.

"Hello, I'm Bill." The guy with the really spiky hair and extremely tight shirt greeted me. I couldn't help but notice that he had a German accent.

"I'm Miley, this is my best friend Lilly." I said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you this is my twin, Tom," He said pointing to the boy with the baggy clothes, who smiled and and nodded at Lilly. "and my band mates Georg," he pointed to one of the other guys who had long brown hair, he smiled at us. "and Gustav." He pointed to the last guy who had short blond hair and a hat on, Gustav waved at us.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said, while Lilly was speechless staring at Tom. I elbowed her in the ribs.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"Are you guys stuck here also?" Bill asked me, while Georg and Gustav started arguing in what I was sure was German.

"Yeah, stupid snow storm." I said while noticing Lilly was staring again.

"Do you want something to eat?" Tom asked out of nowhere.

"That would be great." Lilly answered in a dazed tone.

"Yeah, all we had were the gummi bears that Lilly attacked me with." I said with a laugh.

"Well, we have some food with us if you want some." Bill said with a smile on his face.

"Sounds great." I said following them over to where their stuff was sitting.

**~HMTH~HMTH~HMTH~HMTH~HMTH~**

After we all got done with our burgers we were once again left with nothing to do. We we're sitting in the floor in a circle of sorts, Bill was to my left and Lilly to my right. Tom was next to Lilly and Gustav next to him. George ended up between Bill and Gustav. We had empty wrappers laying around us and everyone was laughing at something Georg had said. I had missed it, as did Bill.

"So, do you guys want to play a game?" I asked, and everyone turned their attention towards me.

"What game?" Tom asked with a smirk on his face. I didn't want to know what he was thinking.

**A/N: I would like to know what you think! Please review! And also, I want to know what game you want them to play! =)**

**~Domi~**


	2. Would You Rather and More Gummi Bears

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel. Seriously, do you think if I owned Tokio Hotel I would be sitting in my room writing this?**

**A/N: If you don't know who Tokio Hotel is, their a German rock band. They do have an english album out, it's called Scream. You should go listen to them. They are really awesome, just saying. I know that you people are reading this, but no reviews....=(. Yes. That is a sad face. It means that I would like you to review. It would make me so so so happy! I really like this story, so I'm going to keep writing! Oh, and this is rated T. Most defantely. It's because of Tom. If you know anything about TH, you would understand!Happy reading! =)**

"How about Would You Rather?" Lilly offered. She always wanted to play that game, she was good at picking things that would embarrass you.

"Or we could play Never Have I Ever." Tom offered, mainly to Lilly.

"Tom, we are not playing that game _again!_" Bill told his brother with a laugh.

"Why? What happened last time?" I asked, a little curious.

"I made Bill admit that he-"

"Tom!" Bill interrupted his brother.

"What? I was just going to say that-"

"Stop! Nobody wants to hear that." Bill told his brother. "So, Would You Rather?" Bill said turning his attention to me.

"Sure, who wants to go first?" I asked everyone, but Lilly didn't seem to be paying much attention. She was once again staring at Tom.

"I will!" Bill said with an evil grin, I had a feeling he was going to be getting back at his brother.

"Oh, man. You are going to get it!" Georg said teasing Tom.

"Okay, Tom. Would you rather, have an alarm clock that woke you up by slowly making the bed ice-cold or by materializing a beast with the heads of me, Georg, and Gustav singing Elmo's world next to you in bead?

"Oh, defenatly the ice-cold bed. I don't think I could deal with _all_ of you singing." He said, and Bill gave him an evil glare.

"Good thing it isn't you singing, we wouldn't have any fans." Bill shot back jokingly.

"Okay, enough guys." I said stopping the funny argument. "Tom, you get to go next." I said, nodding at him.

"Hmm....Miley." I said my name with that evil grin that matched his brothers exactly. "Would you rather nap on a waffle iron pillow or have your tonsils dust-bustered out?" Everyone stared at me while I thought it out.

"Waffle iron." Everyone looked at me in shock. "You never said it had to be on." I said, giving Tom an evil grin of my own.

"Good point." Gustav agreed.

"Cheater!" Lilly accused and threw one of the last remaining gummi bears at me.

"You still have some of the gummi bears?" Bill asked with amazement.

"Yeah, do you want some?" She offered. Bill reached across me and grabbed the bag.

"Hey! That's not fair. You wouldn't let me have any." I said, faking a sad face.

"Here, you can have some." Bill offered while biting the head off of a green bear.

"Thanks!" I grabbed a hand full from the bag. "Look! It's my own little gummi bear family!" I said lining them up on my leg.

"Wicked!" Bill said showing me the half eaten green bear "I like them because I can bit their heads off!" He said with a laugh.

"Let me see." Tom said grabbing two bears from the bag Bill was holding. "Look, their having gummi bear sex!" He said, put the bears together inappropriately.

"Tom!" Gustav hit him on the arm.

"What?" Tom questioned innocently.

"Nobody wants to see that Tom, just eat them already." Bill ordered his older twin.

"So they can have gummi bear sex in my mouth?" Tom asked horrified. "I do not think so. You eat them." He said, handing them to Lilly. She barely stopped laughing long enough to eat them.

"Gummi bears are so disgusting." Georg said out of the blue. Everybody looked at him like all three of the Jonas Brothers heads had just grown out of his left foot.

"You don't like gummi bears?" Lilly asked in shock.

"No, they are so gross." he said eating some of the left over hamburger by his side.

"You are so weird." Bill commented before throwing a few mores headless gummi bears in his mouth. I was starting to grow bored of the gummi bear conversation, but I did find it funny to watch Bill bite off the heads of them.

"Tag, you're it!" I said running over to Gustav and tagging him. Everyone immediately dropped what they were doing and started running away from him.

**A/N: So, up next is the game of tag! =) And other stuff. I want to hear what you want them to do. I would LOVE to have the ideas! So, I don't think I'm going to update again until I get a few reviews!**

**~Domi~**


	3. Twin vs Twin Friend vs Friend

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel. Oh how I wish I owned Tokio Hotel....**

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! This one is really fun I think! Thank you all of you who have reviewed!! You rock and get your own personall Tokio Hotel...well you would if I had magic powers, which I don't. So you have to settle for this! I'm going to tell you a little about Tokio Hotel, if you don't already know about them. They are from Germany (duh, it says that in the summery) Bill and Tom are identical twins who are going to be 20 in September. I will tell you more in the next chapter. You should really check out their music, it's awesome! =) Now, happy reading!**

**Miley's POV**

We had been running around the almost empty airport playing tag for the longest time. We were getting odd looks from the few people that were stuck in this place with us. But none of us cared, we were having fun.

Tom was now "it" and was after Georg who was right behind me. I made a mad dash into the girls bathroom. I knew it wasn't fair, but I had to get away from them. There was an exit at the other end of the room that I knew would help me make an escape. I ran out the opposite door and ran straight into Bill, which made me fall straight on my butt.

"Ow!" I let out, hitting the ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Bill apologized helping me up until Georg ran by hitting him, which knocked him down on me.

"You are it!" Georg let out as he ran past us. I didn't care about the game anymore since I was now in pain. I was pinned underneath Bill, which I didn't, but he weighed more than me amazingly. I think it is his height, he is freakishly tall.

"Georg, you are going down!" Bill yelled to him, I doubt he could even hear us. He was now on his knees and offering me his hand. "Are you okay?" He asked pulling me up.

"I think so." I said moving various body parts to see if they still worked correctly.

"Come on, we will team up against them. Deal?" He asked with an evil grin that I was growing to love.

"Deal." We locked hands in a very complicated handshake that we both came up with on the spot.

**Lilly's POV**

I had managed to evade everybody during Miley's improvised game of tag. I had been hiding in behind a very large recycling bin watching Bill and Miley. She got knocked down, and now they were making some sort of agreement. I knew with them two working together I was bound to become "it"

"BOO!" Someone said grabbing my waist. I muffled my scream and turned around to see who it was. Tom had came up behind me, and now he was watching his brother and my best friend ducking behind some chairs.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I scolded him for almost blowing my cover.

"What do you think they are doing?" Tom asked with a devious smirk that I had instantly fallen in love with.

"I think they formed some kind of alliance." I said recalling the complicated hand shake I had seen them do just seconds before Tom startled me.

"That's not good. We should have our own alliance." He said flashing me a brilliant smile.

"That's a great idea!" I said think of ways we could win the game. "We should ask the others to be on our team!"

"Wicked! I will find Gustav, you get Georg." He started to leave

"Wait! We should meet back here once we find them." I suggested.

"Okay." He agreed and took off running. I had no idea how he could move so fast in such baggy clothes. I swear they were about to fall off, which I wouldn't mind. I forced my mind off of Tom and onto the game. I quickly ran off to find Georg.

I found him trying to hide behind a water fountain, I approached him with my hands up to show him I meant no harm.

"I want to make a deal." I said in a low voice, hiding with him now.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked, his eyes darting from one side of the room to the other.

"Bill and Miley made an alliance, so in turn I made one with Tom." I explained. "We would like you to join us." I said flashing him my pearly whites.

"Sure, sounds fun." He said giving me a smile of his own.

"We have to meet Tom and Gustav now. Follow me." I said sneaking my way back to the trashcan with Georg following just a few feet behind. When we made it back I saw Tom, but no Gustav.

"Where is Gustav?" I asked, wondering if he had even tried to find him.

"He is with them." He said pointing to where Miley and Tom had been.

"Now the war begins." I said with a devious grin that didn't even come close to Tom's.

**Miley's POV**

"We have Gustav!" I said in triumph once I made it back to our 'headquarters' where Bill waited.

"Great, but I think we have a slight problem." Bill said, a little nervous.

"What?" I asked starting to get worried.

"I am pretty sure that Tom, Lilly, and Georg have formed an alliance of their own." He said point to a trashcan with feet coming out of the side. They were doing a very sucky job at hiding.

"Let the games begin." I said in my best evil voice. "Mwahahahahah!" I done my best to copy Rico's evil laugh.

**A/N: Who is excited to see what happens next? I am!! =) I would really love it if you would review! It would make me very very happy! I will try and update soon! And in the meantime you should check out Tokio Hotel's music. It's awesome. But review first! Reviews=Love and love makes me a happy writer! **

**~Domi~**


	4. Late night agreements

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel. =(**

**A/N: Fun fact: Gummy bears were invinted in Germany. I thought it fit with the story, you know gummy bears, and TH being from Germany and all. All of you Tokio Hotel fans, have you read Tom's blog? It's awesome, very funny and random. The videos are amazing. =)**

**A/N: Thank you CaterinaCarmela, Rachael, and NellietheItalianOne for the reviews! If you like I will totally give you your own personal Bill Kulitz...if I could. =) Happy reading!**

**Lilly's POV**

I heard an evil laugh that sounded freakishly like Rico's come from where Miley was. I let out a small giggle. Georg gave me a weird look, I just shrugged.

"Okay, now we just have to evade them since Bill is 'it'" Georg informed us.

"I thought I had just got you?" Tom asked him.

"I ran into Bill and tagged him. I think I accidentally knocked him on top of Miley." He said with a small laugh.

"I'm sure they didn't mind it. Do you see the way they look at each other?" I said, recalling the way they were making goodly eyes at each other when we were eating.

"Yeah, it's the same way you and Tom look at each other." Georg said, in turn Tom hit him. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked innocently.

"Just shut up and keep on the look out." He said, peaking out from behind the trashcan that we had claimed. "Oh crap." He said and quickly hiding himself.

"What?" Georg and I asked in unison.

"Bill is making his way over here." He looked a little scared. "We need to split up, meet back here in a few minutes." He said in a whisper. We then took off in separate directions.

Bill was following me, and he was gaining on me fast. I couldn't let my team down, that's what we were a team. He quickly caught me and grabbed my shoulder.

"You are it, Lilly." He said with a smirk and quickly took off. I couldn't believe that I had actually shared my gummi bears with him. Sighing in defeat, I started my way back to the trashcan.

I was the first one there, apparently they didn't see me get tagged. I peeked out to see if Miley and Gustav were still behind the chairs. I only saw one pair of shoes, white sneakers. Miley had on flats today, and Bill had on combat boots. It had to be Gustav. I suddenly had a brilliant idea.

Making sure nobody could see me I made my way across the room where Gustav was sitting. Everybody else was running around for no reason, except Bill. He was standing in the corner laughing at Miley chasing Tom, or maybe he was laughing at Tom run. He looked like a penguin the way he tried to keep his pants up. Bill suddenly stopped laughing once he spotted me. He started running towards me, but I was to close to Gustav now.

"Hey, I won't tag you if you join us." I spat out as fast as I could.

"Please, like he would leave his band mate for you." Bill said catching up to us.

"Well, your twin did, along with Georg." I taunted. "So, what is it Gustav? Wanna be 'it' or be with us?" I asked. He looked at Bill, then at me, then back to Bill. They both took off in opposite directions. My plan had just blown up in my face. I turned and made my way back to the trashcan once again. This time Georg was waiting.

"What happened?" He asked me, I was sure he could see the disappointment on my face.

"I got tagged, tried to steal Gustav from them, then they ran." I said, sitting down beside him.

"So, how long do you think it is going to take Tom to realize that Miley is not 'it'?" Georg asked with a laugh.

"I don't know, but it sure is funny to watch him run." I said watching him run around like a penguin.

**Miley's POV**

I had been chasing Tom around for no reason. It was very amusing, I knew I was never going to catch up with him, but he just kept running.

"Miley!" I heard Bill yell my name which brought me to a stop. "Lilly is 'it', and she just tried to steal Gustav." He informed me using a lot of unnecessary hand movements that I was growing used to.

"Okay, so I just have to stay away from Lilly." That was not going to be easy, she was the fastest one on the track team, but somehow she was still slower than Bill. "Not so easy." I told him trying to come up with a plan.

"How about we call a truce?" Bill suggested, interrupting my thought process.

"I don't know, isn't that like fore fitting?" I asked, not wanting to lose.

"Not exactly, it's like calling a tie." He said pulling me out of the way of Gustav dashing by, followed by Lilly.

"Okay, who should approach who?" I asked.

"Well, I could approach Georg." He suggested.

"Okay, go for it." I agreed. "I will just go back to headquarters." I then got up and made it to the chairs. I watched Gustav slowly come out of a bathroom. He had used my earlier plan. Gustav darted over to me.

"Where is Bill? Did Lilly get him?" He asked, looking a little horrified.

"No, he is going to offer a truce." I told him. Peaking out to see Bill bent down by a trashcan talking to Georg.

"Okay, I am getting kind of tired anyway." He said, faking a yawn which made me yawn. I have always hated how they were contagious.

"What time is it?" I hadn't looked at the time since we sat down to eat.

"Midnight." He said looking at his watch. Wow. I didn't know we had been playing tag that long. We had only set down to eat at six.

"Wow, I guess were all sleeping here." I said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, all the hotels were booked." He told me what I already knew. Lilly and I had searched for a vacant hotel for hours.

"He is on his way back!" I said spotting Bill making his way towards us. "What did he say?" I asked as soon as he was in ear-shot.

"It's a deal. We are done." He said wrapping me in a hug. It was quit unexpected on my part, but I didn't mind.

"Good game guys." Lilly said interrupting the moment. I gave a look, and she held up her hands in response.

"Thanks, you to." I said, not in the nicest tone I might add.

"We should get some sleep." Georg suggested looking at his watch. Everyone agreed and we all went to sleep in the sleeping bags the airport had provided us.

**A/N: Next chapter is the next day. Which means more games! Anybody have any they want them to play? Please review!**

**~Domi~**


	5. Pranking the boys

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel. Though I have been trying to convince them that I do own Bill.....**

**A/N: I know I said that this would be the next day, but Rachael gave me this idea. Thank you Rachael. I thought it would be something fun. Also, the German may not be perfect. I don't speak it, I just know a few words. The internet became my friend when I needed to figure out the words. Thank you everyone who has reviewed! You guys are the best! Anyway, happy reading!**

**Miley's POV**

I was all warm in my sleeping bag that was lying next to Lilly's. The boys were across the room by all of their bags. It had been an interesting day. Things went from horrible to being really fun. I was actually glad that we got snowed in.

"Isn't Tom so cute?" Lilly said, she had been whispering about him since we had went into the bathroom to change into our pajamas.

"The same as Bill." I said, it was obvious, they were identical twins. "But, I prefer Bill's style over Tom's." I told her, thinking of Bill's amazing hair. I had almost gotten my eye poked out by it several times. He told me that tomorrow he was going to wear it down. I thought that would be a good idea.

"Eh, so I was thinking." She quickly changed the subject.

"Really? You do that?" I said joking.

"Yeah, well we should prank the guys!" She actually had a good idea.

"Okay, what should we do?" I asked thinking of all the possibilities.

"Well, do you have any shaving cream?" She asked with an evil grin on her face. I immediately knew what she was thinking. You put shaving cream in the persons hands and then tickle their nose. We had done it countless times before to Oliver. It never got old.

"Already on it." I told her jumping up to find my bag of bathroom supplies. "Find my Hannah bag and grab something with feathers." I told her. I was hoping the guys were already asleep and hadn't heard us. If so our prank was ruined.

"Okay" She rummaged through my bag for a few minutes, then pulled something very fluffy out. "How about this?" I looked at the long dress with the feathered neck. I had no idea why I even owned that, but it came in handy.

"Perfect, tear off a few feathers." I said finally finding the shaving cream. "Got it, lets go." I said as we climbed over our bags of stuff and started sneaking up on our unsuspecting sleeping victims.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked in a sleepy voice. _Crap. Were caught._ I thought.

"Um...pulling a prank on your band?" I said it as more of a question.

"Wicked. Can I join in?" He asked, looking at the contents in our hand.

"Most defiantly." I said as Lilly breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"Putting this shaving cream," I said holding up the can in my hand. "in their hands and tickling their noses with those." I pointed the the feathers in Lilly's hand.

"Awesome. But we have to tickle them all at the same time so they don't wake each other up." He said taking the shaving cream from my hands. He started putting it in Gustav's hand. "And Gustav is the heaviest sleeper and Georg is the lightest." He informed us and he handed the can to Lilly to put in Tom's hand. She done that and handed it to me so I could fill Georg's hand.

"Ready?" I asked handing Bill his feather.

"Yes. On the count of three." He said. We all nodded.

"One, two, three." We all said in unison as we tickled their noses and ran to hide. They all fell for it and woke up with saving cream on their faces.

"Was die Hölle?" Tom shouted. I had no idea what he had said, but it was funny to see everyone jumping up and freaking out.

"What did he say?" I whispered to Bill.

"What the hell?" He said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh, okay." I barely managed to get out through my laughter.

"BILL!" Tom yelled, waking up some of the other unfourtinate people that were stuck here with us.

"Oh, scheisse." He said. This is when I was wishing that I had taken German instead of French last year.

"I'm guessing that's not good." Lilly said laughing along with us.

"No, it's not." He said. "He is headed this way." Crap. He looked really mad.

"How bad is it when he gets mad?" I asked, a little afraid of what might happen.

"It's not bad, but we interrupted his sleep so he isn't going to be taking this in such good humor." He said shaking his head.

"Bill did this?" Gustav asked, still very sleep. He probably didn't even know what exactly was going on.

"He is the only one not here." Tom pointed out the obvious. I was finding this very funny which made it very hard to hold back the laughter. "Where is he?" He started looking for us. "Miley and Lilly must be in on it to. They are not in their sleeping bags." He said looking to where we had been.

"There they are." Georg told them, pointing to where we were hiding.

"Were caught." Lilly pointed out the obvious. Maybe her and Tom would make a good couple.

"Why did you do this?" Tom asked his brother.

"We wanted to have some fun. Big brother." He said with an evil smile.

"Then it's on. Little brother." He said giving him the same evil smile back. Looks like the teams have changed and another war is on.

**A/N: The next chapter is also some pranks....please review!**

**~Domi~**


	6. Revenge gone wrong

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel. =(**

**A/N: This is told from Tom's and Bill's POV. I really hope you like this. There will be some new characters soon. =) **

**A/N: I would like to thank CaterinaCarmela, Rachae1999, NellietheItalianOne, and tokio1029 for the reviews! I would give you all your own personal Bill or Tom. But I can't even though my background is several pictures of Bill...=)**

**Tom's POV**

I could NOT believe that Bill would help the girls prank us. Okay, I could, but I would like to think that he had some loyalty to his twin brother. Now it was war, once again. I had to get my sleep first though. I couldn't come up with brilliantly evil plans without sleep.

Bill, Miley, and Lilly had all taken off. They really didn't have a reason because I had planned on going back to sleep and waiting until the morning to get them back. But seeing as how they were nowhere to be found I wasn't going to fall for another prank by going back to sleep. What did they think I was, an idiot?

"I'm going back to sleep." Gustav said. I don't think he was really awake anyway.

"Sure, but when they prank you again it's not my fault." I told him trying to think of something to do. I looked over at Georg who had a paper towel. I then remembered that I still had shaving cream on my face. I had been so mad that I completely forgot about it. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and hands. That is when I came up with the perfect plan.

I ran out of the bathroom and over to Georg and a sleeping Gustav. Georg just gave me a weird look because I was freaking out and looking through bags for stuff.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Getting them back." I said finding what I was looking for.

"How are you going to get them back with three cups?" He asked looking at the contents in my hands.

"First, we have to wait until they are asleep. Then we strike." I told him, not really explaining much.

"Are you going to tell me how we strike?" He asked, not really bothered that I had just included him in my evil plan.

"Put their hands in water, it will make them pee the bed." I told him. Bill and I used to do this to each other all the time when we were younger. And our friends when we had them over.

"Great idea, but how are we going to find them?" He asked looking over to the empty sleeping bags.

"We pretend to be asleep so they will go back to their sleeping bags and then we sneak their hands into the ice cold cups of water." I explained.

"Wicked. Just tap me on the shoulder when it's time." He told me laying back down. I agreed and done the same.

**Bill's POV**

I had heard my brothers plans, and so had Miley and Lilly. I was grateful that they hadn't found us, now all we had to do was get them before they got us.

"I have an idea!" Lilly said.

"Lilly, we are not going to sit on them, tell them that we heard them, or fall for it and get them back later." Miley said and Lilly's face instantly fell.

"No, I had an even better idea." She said defending herself.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"We tie them up. That way they can't get free and prank us!" She sounded so proud of herself.

"Lilly, no." Miley said. "Besides, where would we get the rope and where would we tie them?" She asked.

"We could tie them to water fountains and trashcans." I suggested.

"But what about the rope? That is the most important part." Miley asked us.

"I'm pretty sure I can find something from my luggage." I told her.

"But they are all by your luggage." She said pointing to my fake sleeping band mates.

"Good point." I said thinking of something else. "I got it! How about we pretend to go asleep, then when they put our hands in the water we take our hands out and pour it on them?" I laughed quietly to myself, thinking of Tom running around all wet was very amusing.

"Great idea. But we should wait a while first so they could be asleep." Lilly said, she reminded me so much of Tom. Coming in with the right thing at the right time.

"Okay. Meet I will meet up with you two later." I said heading back to my sleeping bag, as the other two went back to theirs.

Just fifteen minutes after we had laid back down they stuck our hands in water. I took mine out as soon as they all had laid back down. I then waited for Miley and Lilly to come over with their waters.

"Bill, Lilly had another brilliant idea." Miley whispered about half an hour later. I noticed three bottles of water in their hands.

"Pour bottles of water on them also, great idea!" I said moving my sleeping bag and grabbing the water. "I will get Tom." I said putting on my evil grin that I had learned from Tom.

"Okay, I will get Georg." Miley said handing a bottle to Lilly who got Gustav.

"On the count of three." I told them. "One, two, three." And we poured the water. They all jumped up once again. Tom started to chase after me, but it didn't do much good. He was wet and kept slipping and falling.

"This is still war!" He told us.

"Sure it is." I said finally stopping and he just gave up and went to get some dry clothes as did the other two.

"That was great, but I need some sleep." Lilly said with a yawn. I immediately yawned also. Damn, why did they have to be so contagious.

"I agree." I said once I was done with my yawn.

"Okay, night." Miley said heading back to her own sleeping bag.

**A/N: So, you should defanatly review! You can also give me ideas for games or pranks...=)**

**~Domi~**


	7. 6am Sirens

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana, or Tokio Hotel. Seriously, my minions are slacking.**

**A/N: Updates two days in a row! Shocker I know! Um...I am doing this for some friends. Amber and Taylor. =) I hope you enjoy! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, please leave more!**

**Miley's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a very loud sirens. At first it was part of my dream until I realized that someone had actually turned on a siren inside my room. I was a very unhappy camper. I opened my eyes to find Jackson and spoon out his eyes and stuff my fist up his nose, but when I opened them I realized that I was in the airport and Jackson was not behind this evil scheme.

"What the hell is that noise?" Lilly asked, I was thinking the same thing.

"It's a siren...and I have an idea who turned it on." I said quickly untangling myself from my sleeping bag. I started searching for Tom, Georg, and Gustav but all I found was Bill. I probably would have been really happy to see him, but under these circumstances I was very pissed off. It was only six in the morning which means I only got four hours of sleep. "Is your brother behind this?" I yelled at him so he could hear me from just five feet away.

"I think so. Have you seen him?" He didn't seem very happy either. Why would Tom be up at six when he had gotten just four hours of sleep himself?

"No, but when I do you might be an only child." I told him thinking of all the evil things that I had done to Jackson and how I could make them even worse.

"I am more than willing to help this morning." He agreed whipping sleep from his eyes.

"Guys, calm down." Lilly said with a yawn. I in turn yawned also, along with Bill. Why did they have to be so contagious.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like to be woken up when I have only had four hours of sleep." I snapped at her and started over to where the boys had been sleeping. They weren't there, which meant that they had to be hiding.

"Where did they go?" Bill asked with a growl. I liked it when he growled, it was quite attractive.

"Ugh! This is giving me a headache!" I roared.

"Well good morning sleeping beauties." I heard a voice come from behind me.

"TOM!" I yelled at him until I realized that the siren was still on and he was standing there looking just as annoyed as the rest of us.

"Where are Georg and Gustav?" Bill had obviously noticed the same thing I had.

"Looking for the source...we thought it might have been you three." Tom answered his brother.

"Why would you think that? We thought it was you getting back at us from last night." Lilly said.

"I could see how you would think that. It is a really good prank, if I was behind it that is." Tom said in a cocky tone.

"Look, can we just find whoever turned on the stupid siren so we can get some more sleep?" I asked everyone.

"Sure thing, but I'm don't want to go back to sleep." Lilly said staring at Tom. She was so easily distracted.

"Okay, I think it's coming from the far end." Bill said pointing to where a wall was separating half of the room.

"I didn't look there so it could be a possibility." Tom said heading over to the wall. We all followed when I saw Georg and Gustav heading up to us.

"Guys, there is Georg and Gustav." I said getting everybody's attention. "Did you find anything?" I asked when they were close enough to hear, which was just a few inches away from me.

"Nein, but we haven't checked behind the wall." Georg told us.

"That is where we were going." Gustav added.

"Us to." I said starting to walk again. Whoever had turned that on was going to get it. They were going to feel my wrath, and it was not pretty. Just ask Jackson about last Christmas with the rubber duck. He is scared for life.

I now had a pounding headache from the noise so it seemed like forever to get to where the noise was actually coming from. I knew that was where it was because the noise kept getting louder. I couldn't wait to get back to my sleeping bag and some pain pills.

The few people that had been in the airport with us were nowhere to be found. There were only a few girls and an older couple that had left around ten the night before. I had a feeling that the girls might be behind it all, but there was no telling.

Once we made it all the way down to the end by the wall I was furious. I ran the last few feet and saw four teenage girls. Three looked just as angry as everybody else, and the fourth one had the siren and was laughing her head off.

"Who are you and why the hell are blaring a siren at six in the morning?" I yelled so she could hear.

"Uh...I can explain." The girl said, her face instantly losing all signs of enjoyment. Apparently I was more scary than I thought.

**A/N: Next chapter you will meet the four girls. I will probably update that tomorrow! =) Please review...**

**~Domi~**


	8. Meet Amber, Taylor, Nell, and Domi

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel. Psh, I don't even own Nell, Taylor, or Amber. They own themselves. I own me...no wait, according to my mom she owns me until November 28, 2010. So I own nothing.**

**A/N: Okay, so this had the new characters. I would like to thank Taylor, Nell, and Amber for letting me use you guys, that still sounds so wrong. I am obviously Domi! I hope I made you all happy with this!**

**Domi's POV**

I was having an amazing dream with a really cute guy in it when I heard a siren. In my dream the cops were after me, then I realized that it was an actual siren in my room. I immediately thought of ways to torture my little brother. I opened my eyes and realized that I was still in the stupid airport with my little sister Taylor and two best friends Nell and Amber.

I saw Taylor with an evil grin on her face holding a siren that my older brother was saving for my graduation next year. I kept trying to tell him he would get kicked out of the ceremony but he just ignored me.

"I swear I didn't steal the pink flamingos!" Amber said sitting straight up in her sleeping bag.

"Ugh, shut it off." Nell mumbled sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Taylor, you are so grounded when we get home." I warned my little sister. "Not to mention I am going to make your life a living hell in high school next year if you don't shut that off in the next sixty seconds." I went on. She just laughed at us.

"What time is it?" Amber asked searching for her cell phone. "SIX?!?" She yelled in disbelief.

"Oh, you are so dead." I glared at her.

"Who are you and why the hell are blaring a siren at six in the morning?" A girl with dark brown curly hair wearing blue pajamas asked. She looked a little scary, but the people who came up right behind her gave her a run for her money. There was a guy with dreads and another with crazy hair. It was sticking up in odd places and stuck to his head in others.

"Uh...I can explain." Taylor said, her face instantly dropping. She was obviously in shock from the group of people that had gathered around us.

**Miley's POV**

I saw four girls sitting in a circle. The one with the siren looked to be the youngest, she had dark brown hair with neon green in her bangs and the underside of her hair. and was wearing black and red checkered pajamas. And there one who looked like she was about to rip her head off looked a lot like her. I was guessing they were sisters. She had short bright pink choppy hair and was wearing matching pajamas. The one who was sitting to the pink haired girls left had black hair and black pajamas with white skulls on them, she was staring at a cell phone in shock. The last was sitting in between the siren girl and pinky. She had dark blond hair and dark green pajamas. She looked really tired, but still really ticked off.

"Well you better start." I told her.

"Look, she is sorry. She was just pulling a prank on us." The pink hair girl cut in.

"It was a pretty good prank." Tom told her.

"Thanks, but it was nothing big." The girl holding the now silent siren told him.

"I'm Tom by the way." He said with a sly grin.

"I'm Taylor, and this is my sister Dominic, but we call her Domi." She said pointing to the pink haired girl that wasn't looking to happy with her sister. "And our friends Amber," She pointed to the dark haired girl who had just noticed us. "And Nell." She nodded to the blond girl who didn't seem to enthused by anything that was going on.

Tom then went on to introduce everybody, including me and Lilly. Amber was in still in shock after all the introductions.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why does Amber just look like she has seen the ghost of George Washington?" I asked her friends.

"Her favorite band Tokio Hotel is standing in front of her." Domi said finally standing up.

"What are you looking for?" Her little sister asked her.

"I can't find my dog tag." She said moving stuff around. I swept my eyes over the area and saw a small, shiny, silver necklace by a suitcase.

"Is this it?" I said holding it up.

"Yes! Thank you so much." She said taking it from my hand and putting it on. "Do you have your locket Taylor?" She asked.

"Yeah." Taylor answered grabbing a bag. "I'm going to go get dressed." She said heading off to the bathroom. Everybody looked down at themselves. We had all just realized that we were still in our pajamas.

"Sounds like a good idea." Georg said turning around and walking away.

"Yeah, hey why don't you guys meet up with us and we can get something to eat." Lilly asked. I thought that would be a good idea.

"Okay, and it might do Amber some good." Domi said heading back over to her friend.

"See you guys later." I said leaving.

**A/N: The necklaces will come in later. They do have a meaning. =) Please review. It's nice. I will update once I finish the next chapter...**

**~Domi~**


	9. Surprise Watergun Attack

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel. I don't own the other characters either...maybe me. But according to my mom I'm hers until I turn 18. I just put words into their mouths and make them do crazy funny stuff.**

**A/N: OMJ, I have to tell you guys about this crazy dream I had a few nights ago. When I went back to school Tokio Hotel taught my humanities class. Which is odd because I took that class last year, and why would TH be teaching it? Oh, and in the dream I never actually got to go to the class, I missed it because I was in the office. I have the strangest dreams. Now, not that much really happens, but it's a filler. =)**

**Domi's POV**

After half an hour of sorting through bags trying to find something to wear I was finally ready to eat. Actually, I was ready to eat the second I woke up.

"Does this look okay?" Amber asked staring down at her purple t-shirt and red skinny jeans. I started laughing, not out of disrespect, but because it reminded me of something Joe Jonas would wear.

"You look like Joe Jonas." Nell stated reading my mind.

"You better mean the outfit." Amber retorted. She grabbed her bag and went back into the stall. We were all waiting on her to finish.

"I do, just wear this." Nell said throwing a black shirt over the door of the stall.

"That's where this went!" She exclaimed. "Why did you have my guitar shirt?" She asked, a little anger in her voice.

"Taylor had it." Nell told her while zipping up the last of the bags.

"No I didn't, I stole that from Domi's room before we left." Taylor confessed.

"How many times do I have to tell you to ask before you take something?" I asked my sister.

"Okay, do I look presentable now?" She asked. I must say she didn't resemble Joe Jonas anymore.

"More than presentable, you look amazing." I said grabbed the bags closest to me. "Now can we get some food, I'm really hungry." I said leading the way out of the bathroom.

**Miley's POV**

Lilly and I had used a different bathroom than the other girls because it was closer to our bags. It took me forever to find something that was even clean. Lilly had been waiting on me for a while and I could tell that she was starting to get annoyed.

"I'm almost done." I told her. "I just have to put everything back into this small little bag." I shoved a little harder to get flat iron back into the bag full of cosmetics.

"Okay, lets go, I'm starving." She said grabbing some bags and heading out of the door. I quickly caught up.

"Ow, how many times do I have to tell you that I bruise easy?" I heard one of the girls call. I quickly found out it was the blond one Nell. She was holding her arm and glaring at Domi.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't say insulting things to your friends." Domi said with a smug smile.

"Now now girls, play nice." Amber said with a laugh. They other three just stared at her for a minute then burst out with laughter themselves. I enjoyed watching watching them, they were very amusing.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lilly said making her way over to the girls after she had put her bags down. I in turn done the same.

"Just wanting some food." Taylor said. "Do they have anything sweet?" She asked her sister.

"Oh God, I hope so." Domi answered.

"You guys are so weird." Nell said shaking her head.

"Don't judge me!" Domi said starting to fake cry.

"Calm down, we will go see what they have decided to feed us as soon as the guys get here." I told them looking around for the four German guys.

"Where are they?" Amber asked searching with me.

"Probably still getting ready, they are worse than a bunch of teenage girls." Nell said shaking her head with a laugh.

**Taylor's POV**

Everyone was making jokes about the boys taking longer than all of us to get ready, and my sister was starting to get a little grumpy because she hadn't gotten any food yet. I couldn't wait to see the boys again, hopefully they would be looking better now that they had time to get ready.

I was just standing there laughing at some jokes when I felt water on my back. I let out a scream and everyone turned to look at me.

"Tom!" Miley said in a slightly demonic voice. I turned around to find Tom holding a giant water gun. I had no idea where he had gotten it, we were in an airport for crying out loud. His face lost that devious smile when he saw all of us giving him an evil eye. Oh, he was so getting it.

"It wasn't me." He lied. He was walking with his hands up in surrender.

"Tom, you're holding a water gun and nobody else is around." Lilly said exposing his horrible lie.

"It was Georg's idea. I swear." His devious smile was back. I found it quite attractive.

"Where did you even find a water gun?" Amber asked him. Finally, somebody noticed what I had been thinking.

"I have my sources." Tom answered showing his evil grin even more.

"And are those sources Bill, Georg, or Gustav?" Lilly asked in very flirty voice.

"Possibly." he replied in the same flirty voice. That was it, Lilly was so going down.

"Hey guys, have you seen Tom?" Bill said running around a corner. "Oh, there you are." He ran up to us with Georg and Gustav not far behind.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure they weren't your sources." I told him.

"Well, you will never know." Tom told me in a sexy voice.

"Guys." Domi interrupted. "Hungry. Food. That way." She pointed to a cart that had some food on it.

"FOOD!" Gustav roared and left us. I couldn't help but laugh. We all followed Gustav towards the food.

**A/N: So...you should review! It's very nice! It might be a while before I update...sorry.**

**~Domi~**


	10. Tattoos and cat fights

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel...I wish I owned tokio Hotel. I do own the words...those are mine.**

**A/N:I posted this for Taylor....you should check out her stories. Her screen name is tokio1029. =) Thank you everyone who has reviewed! Hope you like this...every part of this is for you Taylor. lol.**

**Nell's POV**

Everybody had ran towards the food except me and Bill. He was walking with me because he happened to be the only one that wasn't as excited about food as me.

"Lets go before Domi eats one of us." I told Bill. I rolled up the sleeves to my hoodie because it was unusually hot in here.

"Wicked tattoo!" Bill exclaimed.

"Thanks." I told the very attractive man standing in front of me. He had noticed the blue and green treble clef on my left forearm.

"I have one in the same place." he told me revealing his own left forearm. I already knew that because Amber was always talking about Bill's tattoos.

"That's so cool!" I said looking at all the lines on his arm. It said Freiheit 89. I didn't really know what it meant, I'm pretty sure Amber had told me quite a few times, but I had forgotten. "What does it mean?" I asked him.

"Freedom." He told me. It didn't make since because of the 89, but I digress. "I have others, but they would involve me undressing." He told me. I personally wouldn't mind that, but he might be a little uncomfortable.

"I just have the one, but I'm planning to get more." I told him. I really wanted a dragon going down my spine, but I have decided to wait to get that one.

"Why is Lilly pulling out Taylor's hair?" Bill asked out of nowhere. I looked up to find Lilly holding Taylor's hair and everybody else was in shock. I immediately took off, followed closely by Bill. I was a little afraid to break up the fight because they were now really going at it. They were rolling all over the place and nobody was moving. I finally tried to pull Taylor off of Lilly, but it took me a while.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked finally getting Taylor and pulling her away while Bill done the same to Lilly.

"That w*ore was hitting on Tom!" Lilly yelled pointing a finger at Taylor. I looked over to Domi for an answer. She was unmoving with a mouth full of food, just as Amber was beside her. I looked over to Miley to see if she had anything to say, she had a piece of a pancake half way to her mouth.

"I was just talking to him, and don't call me a whore, you don't even know me you b*tch!" Taylor spat back at Lilly. I looked to Georg and Gustav, they had big smiles on their faces like they were enjoying the drama. That couldn't be good. I finally looked at Tom, he had the same look as the girls, except he didn't have any food yet.

"Would you just calm down." Bill told them while placing Lilly in a chair, I done the same with Taylor. I made sure she was a ways away from Lilly.

"Now, would someone besides Lilly or Taylor like to explain what just happened?" My bossy mode kicked in. Actually it was always on, according to Amber and Domi at least.

**Amber's POV**

I was in complete shock. One minute I was eating and talking to Domi and Miley about Bill and the next thing I knew Lilly and Taylor were pulling each other's hair. I could tell nobody else expected it either. Tom hadn't even gotten his food when the whole thing started, he was standing with a plate in his hand just stairing at the two girls who were fighting over him.

"I have no idea." Tom answered Nell's question. The fight had come out of nowhere, everything was just fine one minute then there was a scream and hair being pulled.

"Someone better start explaining, there is no reason for us to be fighting while were stuck here together." Bill explained. I still couldn't believe that we were stuck in an airport with Tokio Hotel when we were on our way to see their concert.

"Okay," Taylor began. "all I know is that I was talking to Tom about skittles and the next thing I knew Lilly was pulling my hair." She explained.

"Is this true?" Bill asked Tom.

"Yeah, we were talking about our favorite kind of candy." Tom agreed.

"What about you?" Nell looked at Lilly. She was always the boss, even when we were younger she always made the rules. I'm not sure why we all went with it, maybe because she is the oldest.

"That stupid w*ore was all over Tom!" Lilly yelled. She was obviously very upset.

"Don't call my sister a w*ore!" Domi finally stood up and defended her sister. "You overreacted to a simple conversation so I suggest that if you would like to keep that face of yours safe I would shut up." Domi threatened.

"Whoa...calm down!" Tom came over to where Domi was now standing. "I don't see what all the fighting is about. You can share." Tom said with a wide grin. Bill, Nell, and Domi all hit him at the same time. "Ow! What was that for?" Tom asked innocently.

"You idiot, you made these girls fight. Now apologize." Bill ordered his brother.

"No, Lilly should apologize for overreacting." Miley said from beside me.

"Taylor should also apologize for calling names. Right Tay?" Domi looked down at her little sister.

"Fine. I'm sorry for calling you a b*tch." Taylor mumbled.

"Louder, and with feeling." Domi ordered. Taylor rolled her eyes and said it more sincerely.

"Your turn Lilly." Nell told the blond.

"Taylor, I'm sorry for overreacting and calling you a w*ore." Lilly was able to get out.

"I'm sorry for threating you. Just thought it would fit." Domi said when everyone looked at her weird.

"And I'm sorry for making you to fight." Tom said in a low voice. Bill hit him and he said it louder.

"There, now can we all be friends?" Gustav finally adds after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I'm cool." Domi said walking back towards to her seat beside me and Miley.

"I will always be friends with both of you." Tom said with a smile while wrapping both girls in a hug.

"Friends?" Lilly offered after Tom let them go.

"Friends." Taylor agreed and the girls then hugged each other. We all let out a conscutive 'aww'.

"Now can we have some ice?" Lilly asked. She and Taylor both had bruises all over them.

**Tom's POV**

I was surprised that Lilly and Taylor would get in a fist fight over me. I knew they wanted me to choose, but they would never actually say that.

We were sitting around the giant table now, everyone had a plate full of food in front of them. I decided it would be fun if we all played a game.

"Anyone want to play a game?" I asked over the chatter of Bill, Domi and Amber. None of them would shut up.

"What game?" Taylor piped up. I loved how enthusiastic she was. I just gave them all my sly grin that let them know I had something up my sleeve. Suddenly everyone was looking a little worried.

**A/N: Anyone want to guess what game they are going to play? Please review...or the bunnies will eat you.**

**~Domi~**


	11. Improv Singalong

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana, or Tokio Hotel...or any of the songs. crap. I just gave someting away.**

**A/N: Okay, so I implied a game...lets see what happens. I know ANOTHER update. But Amber and Taylor keep me going on this...thanks guys! Anyways...thanks everyone who has reviewed!**

**Domi's POV**

We all just looked at Tom, I myself, was a little worried. I was always up for a game, but that devious smile he had on his face worried me. I looked over to Bill, who happened to be sitting across from me. He had the same worried expression on his face. I kicked him under the table to get his attention.

"Ow." Bill whispered-yelled when I glared at him. He looked at me to ask what I wanted.

"Stop him!" I mouthed. I prayed to God that he could read lips. He looked at me for a second, then he realized what I had said.

"How about we just sing a song?" Bill suggested. "Do you know 99 bottles of beer on the wall?" he asked everybody. I just laughed at his distraction. He started singing "99 bottles of beer on the wall, take one down, pass it around. 98 bottles of beer on the wall!" Georg and Amber were the only ones that had actually joined in.

I was laughing, along with Gustav and Miley. Nell, Lilly, Tom, and Taylor were just staring in disbelief. The look on Taylor's face made me laugh even more. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Come on everyone!" Bill encouraged. "98 bottles of beer on the wall, take one down pass it around. 97 bottles of beer on the wall." Almost everyone continued. Miley had joined in this time. I couldn't stop laughing long enough to sing. Not to mention that I sounded like a dying seahorse when I sang.

"You can't be serious." Taylor said, a little ticked that Bill had stopped the game Tom had in mind.

"Take one down, pass it around, 96 bottles of beer on the wall!" They all continued. Nell had finally joined in, along with Gustav. Lilly just looked awkward now. She either didn't know the song, or she knew she couldn't sing. "Take one down, pass it around, 95 bottles of beer on the wall." The song went on. Tom rolled his eyes and looked over at me. He saw my amusement and just shook his head.

The song went on for a long time. Lilly, Tom, and I were the only ones who never joined in. I was very amused by the song while Taylor was sulking about missing out on her chance to play a game with Tom. Lilly looked bored most of the time, and Tom looked annoyed at his brothers.

**Lilly's POV**

I was surprised when Bill decided that everybody needed to sing 99 bottles of beer on the wall. I was shocked when just about everybody joined in. I decided that it was best for me not to sing since I wasn't so good at it.

"39 bottles of beer on the wall, take one down, pass it around 38 bottles of beer on the wall." The went on singing. Taylor wasn't looking as ticked now, she had actually joined in on the song. Tom just looked annoyed, and Domi had an amused smile on her face. I had a feeling she was behind this.

"Enough!" Tom said abruptly. Everyone fell silent. "No more bottles of beer on the wall!" He looked relieved at the silence.

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" Bill belted out. Everyone but Tom and I clapped their hands twice. "If you're happy and you know it, and you really wanna show it, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands." Once again everyone clapped their hands two times.

"I will break your happy hands if you continue the song!" Tom threatened. He obviously wasn't happy.

"Aw...it's okay Mr. Grumpy." Bill said like he was talking to a baby. I actually laughed at that, he was so amusing. "I'm sure you know this song." He had a sly grin on his face. "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round!" Bill started another song.

"Would you shut the hell up? I will slash the tires on the bus if you don't shut up." Tom yelled once again.

"Bad mood much?" Bill retorted. "This one is for you Tomi!" Bill said before starting a new song. "Scottie doesn't know that Fiona and me do it my van every Sunday!" Oh God, he actually knew this song? Nell, Domi, Taylor, and Amber all joined in not missing a single word.

"I guess that's a little better." Tom said with a sigh. But eventually the song ended and Bill looked like he was in deep thought.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves." Bill started once again. I found this song amusing. Once again everybody joined in. Tom was just as ticked as before.

"Bill! Seriously. Pick a song that's not annoying." Tom told his brother.

"The song worked! Wicked." Bill gave Domi and Amber high fives over the table. Tom just rolled his eyes. "What should we sing next?" Bill asked once again in deep thought.

"I have an idea." Nell offered with a devious smile of her own. She leaned over to Bill and whispered in his ear.

"Wicked!" He exclaimed. "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family!" Bill began the Barney song. He wrapped his arms around Tom with a big smile on his face. "With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you!" Bill kissed Tom on the cheek.

"Ugh! Get off of me!" Tom said throwing Bill off of him.

"Not so much brotherly love." Domi commented, she had finished his food long ago. Now she playing with a dog tag around her neck.

"Okay guys, enough fighting." Gustav said stopping the argument. Amazingly enough they listened.

"So...wanna play a game?" Taylor asked this time.

**A/N: Ah-ha! A game will be played in the next chapter...promise. =)**

**~Domi~**


	12. Truth dare double dare promise or repeat

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel....=( I wish I owned Tokio Hotel....oh, the fun I could have.**

**A/N: Never eat skittles right before bed....you can't sleep like me. It's almost 3am and I just got inspiration! Mwahahahaha! ~shifty eyes~ no one shall eat my skittles. And just so you know the game played is one that I played with a friend and bad things happened, I don't recommend it unless you feel like completely humiliating yourself. Oh, by the way I just got back from a Jonas Brothers concert....I swear I'm going to have bruises all over my body. I got slammed into the stage, but on the up side I did get to touch Nick's leg at one point. =) This is really long also, compaired to other chapters, there was just so much I wanted to do with this! Now...read....please.**

**Miley's POV**

"What game do you wanna play?" I asked Taylor. She had stopped the sing-a-long, much to my disappointment.

"How about truth, dare, double dare, promise, or repeat?" She offered. I had actually never heard of that one before.

"What's that?" I asked, Domi and Taylor just looked at me in disbelief.

"You don't know what truth, dare, double dare, promise, or repeat is?" Amber asked just as shocked at the other two.

"It's like truth or dare, just more exciting." Nell started to explain. "You have truth, then dare and if you don't want the dare you have two consequence. Double dare you have to do it no matter what. With promise you have to promise to do something, no matter how outrageous, and repeat is you have to repeat what ever the person wants you to." Nell told everyone.

"Sounds fun!" Bill said clapping his hands together.

"Okay then, go first." Tom said hitting his brother on the arm.

"Hmm." Bill looked at everyone and his eyes landed on Georg. "Georg, what will be your demise?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Repeat...it sounds interesting." Georg said confident in his answer.

"Okay, repeat 'Bill is and always will be the boss. He is the best lead singer and my favorite twin.'" Bill said, he was obviously having fun with this.

"Fine. Bill is and always will be the boss. He is the best lead singer and my favorite twin." Georg said with fake enthusiasm.

"Now it's your turn." Bill told him.

"Okay, Tom." Tom thought for a minute before choosing.

"Double dare." Tom said taking a challenge.

"Perfect. I double dare you and Bill to dress like each other. That includes make-up." Georg said with an evil grin. Everybody just stared at the twins for their reaction. They just looked at each other for a second.

"We'll do it." They both said at the same time. I guessed this had to do with the twin thing.

"Wicked. We'll be waiting." Georg told them as they got up to go change.

**Tom's POV**

"I can't believe Georg would do this!" I said once we were in the bathroom. "How am I suppose to be comfortable in this?" I held up a small piece of fabric. I was guessing it was a shirt.

"You? How do you even keep your clothes on?" Bill asked holding up a pair of my pants. "What is this XXXXXL?" He pulled on my over-sized clothes while I squeezed into his. "And I had just done my make-up." He said whipping off the dark lines that were always around his eyes. After just a few minutes it was off and his grabbed what looked like a pencil and headed to my face. "Close your eyes." He ordered. I done as told. Within five minutes we almost looked like we were each other. It was just the hair that threw it off.

"Here goes nothing." I told him. I walked out of the door feeling very restricted in the tight clothes. We were met with a bunch of speechless faces when we reached everyone again.

"Wow." Amber said with wide eyes.

"That's so weird." Domi said, her mouth had been hanging open before. Taylor was doing the same. I saw a bright flash then I heard Gustav.

"BLACKMAIL!" He yelled stuffing a camera back into his pocket.

"You are so dead." I told the two. They just smiled at me.

"Can we change back yet? I feel these clothes are about to fall off." Bill asked pulling the pants up really high. I just shook my head at my little brother. If it was for look exactly like him I would swear we weren't related.

"Sure, we have our blackmail." Georg said with a smile. Bill and I retreated back to the bathroom to trade our clothes back.

**Amber's POV**

I couldn't believe that Georg had made Bill and Tom trade clothes. It was very funny, the only thing that was different was the hair, piercings, and tattoos. Once they had gotten back from changing back into their regular clothes it was Tom's turn.

"Okay, my turn. Who shall feel my wrath now?" Tom said with a devious smile."Domi." She looked up to the sound of her name.

"Oh!" She must had been spacing out. "Right, um. Truth." She told him.

"You're no fun." Tom told her. "Okay, what is the story behind the dog tag?" He had noticed that she had been messing with it a lot.

"It was my dads. He was a victim of a road side bomb in Iraq. I got his dog tag, and Taylor has a locket with his picture in it." She said trying to hold back tears. I knew that she hated talking about it, we avoided the subject as much as possible.

"I'm so sorry." Tom said in a whisper. Everyone had now grown silent.

"It's okay, so my turn?" She asked trying to change the subject. Everyone just nodded. "Okay, Amber, what do you choose?" She asked me. This could not be good.

"Double dare." I said remembering the pact that the four of us made while the twins were changing.

"I double dare you to kiss Bill." She said, I was so happy, this was going to be wicked.

"Are you okay with that Bill?" I asked, making sure he was fine. He just nodded, my life long dream...well my teenage dream was coming true. The moment our lips touched was amazing, I stood frozen once he backed away. He had a small smile playing on his lips.

"Uh...my turn right?" I said getting myself together. Everyone just nodded. "Nell." I just looked at her.

"Double dare." She said with confidence.

"I double dare you to kiss Bill." I had a huge grin on my face. Everyone looked at Bill, he shrugged and kissed her. She held on just a little to long. I cleared my throat and they broke apart.

"Right, my turn." She said clearing her throat. "Tay, what will it be?" She asked.

**Taylor's POV**

"Double dare baby!" I said with a lot of enthusiasm to Nell's question. I was so happy that my brilliant sister had come up with plan.

"I double dare you to kiss," She paused for a moment, Bill looked a little worried, he seemed to be getting drug into all the dares. "Tom." She smiled at me, I knew for a minute that she was thinking about making me kiss Bill.

"Cool." I agreed. Tom had that smirk that I loved so much. The kiss was amazing, I was forever grateful to my older sister.

"So, my turn?" I said after a very long kiss. "Domi, which do you choose?" I asked my older sister.

"Double dare." She said, everyone must have already known what was up, but I continued with the plan.

"I double dare you to kiss Bill." I said, I saw Georg and Gustav roll their eyes.

"Sure, why not?" She said getting up and walking around the table to Bill's side. She didn't even give him a chance to stand up. She just kissed him with as much passion and turned around and walked away.

"Wow." Bill let out after Domi had already sat back down and started reapplying her lip balm that she was addicted to.

"My turn?" She asked ending the silence.

**Lilly's POV**

I couldn't believe that they had planned something like that. It was so brilliant.

"Lilly." Domi's voice brought me back to what was going on. "What is your choice?" She asked me.

"Um...dare." I couldn't chose something weak, but I didn't want to do something stupid.

"Okay, I dare you to go streaking through every floor of the airport." She said with a very evil smile.

"I want consequences, and I want them now!" I demanded.

"Party pooper." She said shaking her head. "Choice one, sniff my old sneakers." I didn't want to know why she had even brought those things with her. "Choice two, do the macarena until I tell you to stop." She knew that I hated the macarena.

"Choice two." I said with a sigh. I hated her so much in this moment.

"Okay, begin." She instructed. I began dance and surprisingly enough Bill got up and joined me. I gave him a questioning look.

"I like the dance." He told me. I could already tell that this was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Just so you know, the story about my dad in the story is NOT true. But Taylor did loose her father, and that's why she has a locket like that in real life. My dog tag that I do have in real life is a Jonas Brothers one. It supports research for diabetes, which I support also for personal reasons. And yeah, I know I made my kiss with Bill more dramatic, but hey...I have a thing for the guy! =) Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Domi~**


	13. DANCE PARTY!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel. I wish that I owned Tokio Hotel, maybe my life wouldn't be so sad. Oh, and I don't own the dances either.**

**A/N: Okay...so lets just say that I've been watching some You Tube videos that inspired me to write this one like this....God, Bill is just so sexy when he dances, I don't care what anybody says. And if you don't know any of these dance I suggest you Google them, or search on you tube. They are always fun, but might make you look like a freak at times! Thanks to the reviewers! I wish I could get more...please review, it makes my day better.**

**Tom's POV**

"Bill, will you please sit down?" I asked my brother. He had been doing the Macarena non-stop for ten minutes.

"Come on! You know this is fun!" He told me placing his hands in front of him.

"Okay, okay, you guys can stop now." Domi said for the third time.

"It's fun! Come on, try it with me!" Bill told everyone. Domi and Taylor obeyed and joined Bill and Lilly.

"Come on Miley!" Lilly encouraged her friend, I couldn't help but laugh now. Miley had stood up and joined in along with Nell. Georg, Gustav, and I were the only ones that hadn't started dancing yet.

"How about you guys do the YMCA dance?" Georg said between laughing.

"Great idea!" Domi yelled. Then they all started singing the song while doing the dance moves...this was getting sad.

"It's fun to stay at the YMCA!" Bill yelled out above everyone.

"It would be fun if you would sit down." I suggested. He just ignored me and continued dancing around like a fool. It was very amusing to watch though.

The dancing and off key singing went on endlessly.

"Please pick something different!" I finally said, it was like the singing gone wrong.

"You put your right arm in, you take your right arm out!" Bill started the Hokey Pokey. I just groaned, this could not get any worse. At least there were a limited amount of body parts they could use.

They had pretty much used every body part I could think of when Bill came up with the fingers, then Domi came up with the toes, and Taylor came in with the hair. This could not get any worse. But they finally stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Domi, did you bring your iPod and speakers?" Amber asked her friend.

"Yeah, why?" Domi looked confused.

"I'm thinking it's time for the Cha Cha Slide." Amber said with a smile.

"I love that dance!" Miley exclaimed. Just about everyone agreed, Bill even knew the dance.

"I will be right back!" Domi said racing off. Everyone started clearing the table and chairs out of the way to make a dance floor. This was going to get very amusing. Domi was back in no time and set up the iPod and speakers.

"This time were gonna get funky" The song began. "Everybody clap your hands." Everyone done what they were told, and the song went on. This song could only go on for so long, I told myself. I sat through the whole song and I was never as happy to her the last line. "I'm out y'all peace." Everyone done the peace sign with their fingers.

"Please tell me that's the last song." I said. Bill just got an evil smile on his face. That could not be good.

**Bill's POV**

I had the perfect plan, if only Domi had the song. I leaned over to the pink haired girl and whispered in her ear. I asked her if she had the Hamster Dance. She got a big smile across her face and ran over to where her iPod was laying. The fast beat began and Nell started jumping up and down with excitement.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed and started dancing. We all done the Hamster Dance, it was very fun, and amusing to the other three who weren't dancing. I do have to admit that if you were watching us from afar we would look like a bunch of weirdos, but I didn't care, this was fun.

"Would you please shut it off?!?" Tom yelled at us. He was not a happy camper today.

"Hmm...how about something different?" I asked. "What do you have on there?" I pointed to the iPod.

"Just about everything you can think of." Domi answered.

"Mind if I look?" He asked her.

"Have at it." She said grabbing a bottle of water off the table we had moved. I searched through a bunch of her songs and found one that I knew would be fun. The Cupid Shuffle.

"To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right." The chores went on. Everyone knew the dance by heart and we moved with ease.

After the song was over I still wanted to dace so I went and searched for a song I knew that would make Tom cringe. After a little searching I found it.

"This is Thriller!" The music started. Everyone knew the Thriller dance, you were crazy if you didn't. Tom didn't mind this song as much and he actually sang along to the song. After the incredibly long song was over I went back to the iPod to find something fun, I finally found it and everyone rejoiced when the song started.

"You know you make me wanna shout!" The song began, of course everyone knew this song, you were crazy if you didn't. "Kick my heals up and shout!" Everyone raised their hands at the appropriate times. "Shout, a little bit softer now." We all got quiet until it said "Shout, a little bit louder now." Then we got noticeably louder.

"If you shout one more time I'm going to strangle you!" Tom said annoyed. I just rolled my eyes and switched the song. It took me a few minutes to find the perfect song.

"This is for you again Tomi." I said turning on a song that I knew he would know.

"Soulja Boy off in this oh, watch me crank it, watch me roll." The song began.

"This I can do." Tom said standing up and joining in. Not even Georg and Gustav could resist the song, they got up and danced to. After the song was over Domi sat down on the floor.

"No more dancing, we should do something different." She said out of breath.

"I agree." Nell joined her, they were obviously worn out from doing so much dancing, I must say I was to.

"Okay, what should we do?" Miley asked sitting down beside the girls.

"I have an idea!" I said, everyone looked at me. This was going to be fun.

**A/N: So, what do you think their going to do? Got anything special you would like them to do? I'm open to suggestions! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**~Domi~**


	14. Water Wars

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel. If I owned either of them I wouldn't be sitting in my room watching Degrassi.**

**A/N: Okay, thank you Tay for the idea! =) I hope you all like this, I had a bit of writers block but I got over it. The next chapter is going to be awesome, I hope. Happy reading!**

**A/N: I would like to thank CaterinaCarmela, Rachael1999, NellietheItalianOne, tokio1029, and tokiohotel-twilight-luver for the reviews! You all are the best!**

**Tom's POV**

"I have an idea!" Bill piped up. This could not be good, he always came up with crazy plans. That is actually how we started the band, he had an idea and I went with it. That turned out great though, but that was the only one that has.

"Oh no, not again." Gustav said, he understood what we had to go through. Georg, however, usually encouraged him.

"What is it this time?" I asked a little afraid of the answer.

"You will see!" He said. "Georg, Domi, Amber, Miley, come with me." He ordered walking away.

"What do you think their doing?" Taylor asked me after they all left.

"Knowing Bill, it could be anything." I said.

"And they have Domi and Amber, their always up to crazy schemes." Nell said shaking her head.

"Yeah, like that one time at the lake when they poured melted cheese all over us." Taylor said with a laugh. "I have no idea how Domi founded my stash of cheese."

"You have a stash of cheese?" I asked in disbelief.

"I did, but Domi found it." She told me. She was very cute when she was thinking. "I have an idea!" She said.

"Oh no." Nell said. "She is ten times worse than her sister."

"Do you still have the water guns Tom?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I have about five of them in a bag." I said, it was always a great idea to bring stuff for pranks.

"Wicked, you and Gustav get those and then Nell, Lilly and I will fill them with water." She said. "Now go, we will keep look out."

**Domi's POV**

"Where are we going?" I asked practically running to keep up with Bill.

"Pranking people." He said pulling balloons out of his many pockets.

"Why did you have balloons in your pockets?" Amber asked what I was thinking.

"And where did you get them? Were in an airport." Miley said, it reminded me of this morning when Tom had surprised us with the water gun.

"I always bring stuff for pranks." He said with a shrug. "Now help me fill them up with water, we are going to sneak up on them and attack." he said handing me a ton of balloons. Amber, Miley, and I went and filled them up in the bathroom while Georg and Bill kept look out.

"Here we are!" I said laying down an arm full of water balloons I was carrying.

"Great, I think we can strike." Bill said grabbing some of the balloons.

"Wait," Georg stopped us. "Tom and Gustav are looking suspicious."

"Well, this sucks." I said sitting down with some of the balloons.

"Okay, their distracted by something." Georg said, I immediately stood up. "And we strike, now!" He said, we all headed out and started throwing water balloons as hard and as fast as we could. We were met with water ourselves. Nell, Lilly, and Taylor were back and they all had giant water guns.

"Give up!" Bill ordered.

"Never!" Tom said just as his water gun went empty.

"You lose!" Bill teased his little brother. We were almost out of balloons and Nell still had water.

"Okay, truce?" I offered once we were all soaked.

"Truce." Nell agreed. "We should probably change." She said noticing how wet we all were. Everyone agreed so we all went and got changed. After changing we all met back up to do something else to entertain ourselves.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Miley asked everyone.

"I have an idea!" I said. This was going to be so much fun.

**A/N: Review please. It makes me want to write more! I know I always end the chapters kinda like this, but come on, you know it's always fun! =)**

**~Domi~**


	15. Crazy games and handcuffs

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel. If I owned Tokio Hotel I would be with Bill in my room...uh, we will just stop there. ;)**

**A/N: Okay, thank Taylor for this. She begged me to write this, so I did. Oh, and thank you Tay for the last part! You're brilliant. =) Anyway, happy reading!**

**Domi's POV**

"Okay guys, we need enough chairs for everyone except one person." I ordered.

"Why, are we playing musical chairs?" Miley asked me.

"No, but it's like that mixed with never have I ever." I said. "So, nine chairs." I said counting everyone.

"I love this game!" Tay said carrying two chairs from the table.

"They all need to face together in a circle." I said once everyone had chairs. "Now, I will start the game." I started. "I will say something and if it applies to you then you stand up and change seats and it can't be the one right next to you. The last one standing has to go next." I finished.

"Oh, this is going to be wicked!" Bill said sitting down.

"Okay, how about dyed hair?" I asked. Taylor, Nell, and Bill stood up. I quickly took Nell's seat who was right in front of me. Nell stole Taylor's seat and she stole Bill's seat. That left Bill standing.

"Hmm." He said thinking, he looked down at his arm. "Tattoo!" Nell and Gustav both stood up. Bill sat in Gustav's seat and Gustav stole Nell's seat. That left Nell standing in the middle.

"Man, this is going to be tough." She said. She put her hand on her nose to think. "PIERCINGS!" She exclaimed when her finger landed on her nose ring. I stood up along with Bill, Tom, and Taylor. I took Tom's seat while Nell stole mine. Taylor and Bill switched seats which left Tom alone.

"This is going to be fun." He said with an evil grin on his face.

"This is going to be embarrassing for at least half of us." Bill said shaking his head.

"Okay, if you have-"

"Please make it appropriate." I interrupted him knowing something bad was going to come out of his mouth.

"Fine, now I have to think of something else." He said with a huff. "Okay, if you have been drunk." He said.

"That's not very appropriate." I told him while all four of the guys stood up and all of us girls stayed sitting down. Gustav was the only one standing in the end.

"Woo! Go Gustav!" Bill yelled out.

"Okay, if you like the color red." Gustav said. Everyone but Lilly and Georg stood up. In the end Miley was the last one standing.

"If you have ever been on stage in front of millions." She said. That was odd, only the guys could say this.

"How were you on stage in front of millions?" I asked a little skeptical.

"I..um, well, you see." She stumbled for words. "I can't tell you." She said a little disappointed. After the guys stood up and switched seats to where Bill was the only one standing again.

"Okay, if you are wearing the color black." He said. Everyone but Tom, Lilly, and Miley stood up. Amber was left standing in the end.

"If you are keeping a secret from everyone here." She said with a glare towards Miley.

"What are you keeping from us Amber?" Nell asked a little shocked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to point out that Miley is keeping something from us." She said.

"Relax Amber. We just met her this morning, she has the right not to tell us stuff." Nell said.

"Well it feels like I have known everyone longer than that, it's been a very long day." She said sitting down in the floor. "Can we do something else?" She asked us.

"Sure, like what?" Georg asked.

"I have an idea!" Taylor said running off.

"Oh God, this is not going to be good." I said knowing that my sister was going to get something crazy.

**Taylor's POV**

I had come up with a brilliant plan to make me spend more time with Tom. Of course I was going to do my sister a favor and have her spend more time with Bill, if only I could remember which bag I had packed my hand cuffs in. Don't ask me how I got through security with them, I don't even know that.

"Whatever you have hidden behind you back, we don't want any." Domi said when I came walking back with a huge smile on my face.

"Domi, Bill, come here please." I asked. She sighed and waked over with Bill following close behind.

"What is it?" She asked. I quickly snapped the hand cuffs on their wrists.

"Taylor, you are so dead." She threatened me.

"You're going to thank me one day, now go somewhere and hide." I told her.

"Why?" She asked me.

"So I can do this to the others, duh!" I told her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Bill." She said walking away, Bill was just staring at his wrist the whole time.

"Miley, Lilly!" I called and they came running over.

"What is it?" They asked me. I put the hand cuffs on them and Lilly let out a gasp.

"Not again!" Miley said.

"Go find Domi and Bill." I told them and they walked away talking about some guy named Oliver.

"Georg, Amber, come here please!" I yelled out once again. Amber looked a little suspicious when she was walking over. I quickly put the hand cuffs on them once they reached me.

"Why couldn't you hand cuff me to Bill?" She asked.

"Because you would be perfect with Georg, now go find the others." I said shooing them away.

"Gustav, Nell!" I yelled at them. They both walked over to me slowly. I hand cuffed them also and Nell just looked really mad.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked me.

"Having fun, now shoo shoo." I said as they walked away.

"Tom!" I said running up to him. I already had one cuffed to my arm and connected the other side to his as soon as I got to him.

"Taylor?" He asked at me. I was just grinning.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" He asked pointing to the hand cuffs.

"Making everybody mad while having tons of fun." I said.

"Okay." he said with a shrug. "Should we go find everybody now?" He asked me.

"We could, or we could sneak away." I suggested.

"Very tempting, but I think we should find the others, they might be plotting your death." He said.

"That sounds like Domi." I told him.

"And Bill. Lets just say never steal his eyeliner." He said walking with me.

**A/N: Hmm...so what do you think is going to happen when they find everyone? *evil grin* **

**~Domi~**


	16. Handcuffed love affair

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel. Heck, according to my mom I don't even own myslef until I'm 18!**

**A/N:Hehe...I love the handcuffs! =) anyways, hope you like it!**

**A/N: I would like to thank CaterinaCarmela, Rachael1999, NellietheItalianOne, tokio1029, tokiohotel-twilight-luver, and danielle for the reviews! You guys rock harder than Tokio Hotel! ;)**

**Domi's POV**

I was secretly happy that my sister had handcuffed me to Bill. But I was still very ticked off that she had done it.

"I can't believe she done this!" Nell said coming over to where we were all hiding. "I don't like people, now I'm stuck to one!" She said jerking up her arm.

"I find that offensive." Gustav told her.

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't like anybody except my closest friends." She said going to cross her arms. She stopped when Gustav's arm was flung across her body.

"Well it's not like I like you either." Gustav said standing as far away from Nell as possible.

"Well at least this is the first time!" Miley said. "Our friend done this to us before, then he lost the key!"

"Yeah, right when we were in the middle of a big fight." Lilly commented.

"Guys, can we stop fighting?" Amber asked. "We should be planning our revenge!" She said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Why? I don't mind being close to Domi." Bill said.

"I don't want to get revenge on anybody, I just want to be separated from Gustav." Nell told her.

"We just want out of these handcuffs." Lilly said.

"Hey guys!" Taylor said coming over to where we all were. She was handcuffed to Tom and he looked okay with it.

"Taylor, you are so dead." Nell threatened.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong." She said innocently.

"You know I'm not a big people person, yet you have me handcuffed to Gustav." Nell held up her hand to show the handcuffs.

"Can you please just unlock us?" Miley asked her. "They are starting to hurt my wrist."

"Sorry, I can't do that just yet." Taylor told her. "This is for everyone to get to know each other."

"But I already know Lilly, she is my best friend." Miley said.

"Okay, this should be easy for you then. And I know you're mad at me Domi." She said turning to face me. "I can feel you're glare from a mile away."

"Don't worry Tay, it's not me you need to worry about." I said nodding towards Amber and Georg who were huddled together plotting revenge.

"Aw, aren't they cute?" She said not noticing that they were plotting her demise.

"Okay, this is bogus." Nell said. "Come on Gustav." She said pulling Gustav away.

"Guys!" Taylor called after them.

"Not now Tay." Nell said disappearing with Gustav.

**Miley's POV**

Just about everyone was mad at Taylor for handcuffing us. The only ones who seemed completely okay with it were Tom and Bill, Domi just kept glaring at her. Lilly and I had been talking about the last time we were handcuffed by Oliver.

"Who is this Oliver guy?" Taylor finally asked us.

"Our best guy friend, he is such a donut." I told her. Lilly just looked at me. "What? You know it's true."

"I know you like him." She told me. "And he likes you." My jaw dropped. How did she know that I liked him?

"How do you now that?" I asked her.

"Please, anyone who had ever seen you two together know that you are meant to be." She said.

"Kind of like with you and Jackson?" I asked. Her jaw done the same thing mine had just a minute ago.

"Me and you need to talk, now." She said dragging me away.

**Taylor's POV**

"Well that was interesting." I said once Miley and Lilly were gone.

"Come on, we should go over here." Amber said leading Georg away.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"Plotting your demise." Domi told me with a shrug.

"Domi, I have to show you something." Bill said out of nowhere. "Come on." He said taking her hand and running off.

"Looks like it's just me and you." I said looking up at Tom. He just smiled at me. He had been quiet the whole time and I was now waiting for him to say something.

"You know, you're really cute." He told me.

"Really?" I asked, it was a stupid question, but it was all I could come up with at the moment.

"Yeah." I said leaning down and kissing me for real this time. It wasn't because of a dare, but because he really wanted to. Maybe being stuck in an airport wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**A/N: so, you should tell me what you think!**

**~Domi~**


	17. Boys, food, revenge, and bracelets

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel. I know, it's very sad.**

**A/N: Guess what! I HAVE GUMMI BEARS! My sister April is the best, she got me some, along with cream soda!! Let's just say that I'm VERY hyper! Mwhahaha! Thank you everyone who has reviewed! You all are the best!**

**Miley's POV**

"What do you mean that everyone knows that me and Oliver are in love with each other?" I asked my best friend once we were out of earshot.

"It's obvious, the way you two look at each other you can just see it." She told me.

"Kind of like the way you and Jackson look at each other?" I asked remembering all the times I had came in during a special moment.

"How did you even know that I had a thing for Jackson?" She asked shocked.

"I have walked in on the wrong moments where you and Jackson were looking at each other with goofy eyes." I told her with a shudder.

"So, I guess we both have someone that we need to talk to when we get home?" Lilly said with a huff.

"Yup. Well, there goes the twins." I said. "Bill and Domi look cute together anyway." I said thinking of the two.

"I guess, and Tom looks good with Taylor." Lilly said in a sulky tone.

**Nell's POV**

"This is bogus." I said sitting down in a chair. Gustav sat in the one next to me. It wasn't that I didn't like the guy, it was just I didn't like being around new people. I was always happier when I was alone or with my best friends.

"What's so bad about it?" Gustav asked.

"Lets see, I can't go to the bathroom and I really have to pee right now!" I told him.

"Yeah, that's a problem." He said. "But other than that, what's so bad?" I thought the question over for a minute then decided to give up.

"Nothing I guess." I knew he wouldn't get it.

"See, now let's go get some food, I'm really hungry." He told me standing up. I didn't move. "That means you have to move to you know."

"Didn't you just eat?" I asked recalling all the food that everyone had eaten.

"A few hours ago." He said it like it was obvious he should be starving.

"You're a lot like Domi." I told him while I stood up and followed him.

**Amber's POV**

"Okay, so we need a fool proof plan." I told Georg. We had been thinking of ways to get back at Taylor without making Tom mad.

"I know, this is really hard." He said thinking.

"It wouldn't be if we just attacked Tom to!" I told him. "I don't see what's so bad about it."

"Have you ever seen Tom mad?" He asked me.

"No, but it can't be that bad." I said. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"There is a reason I don't always retaliate when he embarrasses me." He said. "Some of my plans are amazing, but I knew that if I done them he would get me back two hundred times worse."

"We can handle it, let's just come up with a great plan." I told him.

"Fine, lets just get this over with." He said giving up.

"Awesome, I have a brilliant idea." I told him with my evil grin.

**Domi's POV**

"What are we doing?" I asked the guy handcuffed to my arm.

"Just one more minute." Bill told me. He was looking for something in a bag with his free hand while holding it with his cuffed hand. "Here it is!" he said holding up a bracelet.

"Wow, this is so beautiful!" I said admiring the silver chain linked bracelet with the single pink diamond heart.

"It's for you." He said, I was pretty sure my jaw hit the floor.

"Why?" It was the only thing I could think to say.

"Because I think you're an awesome girl, and I like you. And once we leave here we may never see each other again. With this, maybe I will somehow always be in your heart." He gave me a beautiful speech and I almost cried.

"Thank you." I said in a small voice.

"You're welcome." He said placing a small kiss on my cheek.

**Taylor's POV**

"What was that for?" I asked Tom after he had kissed me.

"Because, I like you." He told me. "And I have something for you." He said leading me away.

"What is it?" I asked. He took me to where Bill and Domi were leaving, she looked like she was about to cry and I was immediately worried.

"Why does Domi look like she is about to cry?" I asked Tom. I doubt he would know, but it was worth a shot.

"They look like happy tears to me." He whispered in my ear as they walked by. Domi actually smiled at me. Something amazing must have happened.

"She does look happy." I agreed.

"Here," he said taking something out of a bag. "this is for you." He handed me a bracelet.

"It's amazing." I said as I admired the small silver plaque that read ich libe dich. "What does it mean?" I asked running my fingers over the engraved words.

"I love you in German." He told me.

"What's it for? How could it be for me when we just met this morning?" I was confused.

"I always carry this with me in case I find the girl of my dreams." He explained. "And today I found her." I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth.

**A/N: Awww...sweet. I know, I know. You want the funny stuff. It will be back soon, I promise!**

**~Domi~**


	18. Secrets, revenge, future, and attacks

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel. =(**

**A/N: So, It's 1:30a.m., I'm sitting here in my Hannah Montana jammies. Yes, I still call them jammies, and yes their Hannah Montana. It's really cute actually. Nell got them for me a long time ago. Anyways, I'm really tired but I can't sleep because I have all these ideas in my head for stories, so please enjoy!**

**A/N: I would like to thank ****CaterinaCarmela, Rachael1999, NellietheItalianOne, tokio1029, tokiohotel-twilight-luver, danielle, and wolfgirl.1996 for the reviews!**

**Miley's POV**

"So, are you ever going to tell the guys about Hannah?" Lilly asked me.

"Why would I do that?" It was an insane idea.

"Because you have a festival with them next week." She said like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. Actually it should have been the most obvious thing to me.

"Crap! Do you think they will recognize me?" I asked worried. I was starting to freak out.

"I'm not sure, they seem to pick up on things really well." She said.

"Not helping the freaking!" I said hitting myself in the forehead with my free arm.

"You know you could just tell them the truth, they seem pretty trustworthy." Lilly tried to persuade me.

"Yeah, but what if they let it slip, or they hate Hannah's music?" I only said a few of the things going through my head.

"Well it's a chance you have to take." She told me. "Maybe it's time to let the whole world know who the real Miley is." She said getting into it with the hand movements and dramatic voice.

"And maybe you have lost your mind." I said in the same dramatic voice.

"Fine, but don't come whining to me when something goes wrong." She said.

**Nell's POV**

"Are you done eating yet?" I asked Gustav. He was on his third plate and it was repulsive.

"I guess." He said scooting his plate away from him.

"Three plates? Seriously?" I was in shock, the only person I had seen eat that much was Domi and Taylor's older brother. Maybe it was a guy thing.

"What? I was hungry." He defended himself. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys, we need to talk to you." Amber said walking up to us with Georg handcuffed to her.

"About what?" I asked her. I was releaved to have Amber here.

"Getting revenge on Tay." She said with an evil grin.

"What do you have in mind?" Gustav asked.

"Well, you know how Taylor is horrified of bugs right?" Amber said. I nodded in agreement.

"And Tom's not a big fan of them either." Georg said. "And I always pack stuff to prank people on tour."

"So you're saying you have plastic bugs?" I asked getting to the point.

"Ja!" Georg said giving me a high-five with his free hand.

"This is brilliant!" I told them. "Can you believe how awesome it is Gustav?" I asked the guy that was handcuffed to me.

"It's wicked!" He said agreeing.

**Amber's POV**

Georg and I had split all the bugs up between us. We were going to attack when they had least expected it. It was a brilliant plan that Georg and I had came up with.

"Okay, we attack at the signal!" I told them.

"What's the signal?" Nell asked.

"I will sneeze." I said. "Like this." I made a fake sneezing noise.

"That's the way you always sneeze." Nell said.

"So, why does that matter?"

"What if you really have to sneeze and it's not time to attack?" She had a good point.

"You're no fun." I told my friend. "I will yell attack, that shouldn't be to confusing now will it?" I asked her.

"Works perfectly fine!" She said. "This is going to be awesome."

**Domi's POV**

Bill and I were discussing how he wanted me to come on tour with him. It was a crazy idea, my parents would never let me do it. It was a fun thought though.

"My parents would never let me do that, I still have to finish school." I told him.

"What about after you finish?" I had to admit, he was persistent.

"I have college." I told him. I had everything planned out.

"How about you take a year off, come with me to Germany." He asked.

"Hey guys!" Taylor said interrupting us.

"What's up Tay?" I asked my little sister.

"Nothing much, just hanging out with the most amazing guy ever!" She said overly excited.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Tom asked us.

"No, we have been over here most of the time." I answered him, Taylor swept her bangs out of her eyes and I saw that she also had a new bracelet. "Where did you get this?" I asked grabbing her arm.

"Tom gave it to me." She said with a huge grin. "Ich liebe dich mean I love you in German." She informed me.

"I already knew that silly." I told her. "I have taken German with Amber for the past three years." She had suckered me into freshman year and now I just wanted to get it down. It was a very hard language to learn.

"Really?" Bill asked me.

"Yeah, but I'm still not good at it." I told him. I was horrible, nobody could understand me.

"Maybe I can help you some." He offered.

"That would be great." I told him while finally letting go of my sisters arm.

**Taylor's POV**

Domi and Bill were so adorable, I knew that the handcuffs were a good idea. Domi was going to be forever thankful for this.

"I see you have a new accessory also." I said noticing the small chain around my sisters wrist.

"Yeah, Bill gave it to me." She said holding up her wrist to reveal a small pink heart that had been hidden.

"It's amazing." I told her.

"Thank you." She said, then out of nowhere I heard someone yell attack. The next thing I knew I was being pelted with bugs, I didn't know they were fake and it freaked me out. I let out a scream along with Domi, Bill, and Tom. I'm pretty sure we all looked like fools jumping around trying to get the creatures off of us. Tom was the first to calm down once he realized they were fake. Then he got me calmed down. Bill and Domi were still freaking out.

"Bill!" Tom said grabbing his free arm. "Their plastic." He said holding up one of the toys. Bill then calmed down, but Domi was in hysterics.

"Get 'em off! Get 'em off!" She said jumping around.

"Calm down, their fake!" I tried telling her, but she didn't listen. Bill grabbed her and brought her to a halt.

"Their not real Domi." He told her. She then started to calm down, or so we thought at first. She then burst out in tears. "Are you okay?" Bill asked worriedly.

"No!" She said through her tears.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Amber said running up to us. Nell was right behind her.

"We didn't plan on her to be with you." Nell said.

"You did this?" Domi asked her two best friends.

"To get back at Tay." Amber said hanging her head.

"Well you better be prepared for revenge." Domi finally told them. They both looked at each other with horror. Domi usually never cared about revenge, but when she did, you better run.

"Were sorry, if I would have been thinking we would never had done it with you here." Nell explained.

"Yeah, we know how terrified you are of bugs." Amber said. "And we would never do that to you."

"I'm still getting revenge." Domi told them.

**A/N: I really am terrified of bugs, it's terrible. I have been my entire life, but it's gotten better now. If someone ever did do that to me I would probably freak out. And Bill is terrified of spiders...just thought I would tell you that.**

**~Domi~**


	19. Opening up and lost keys

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel.**

**A/N: yay! Another chapter! Lets all have a party!**

**Miley's POV**

Lilly and I took off towards the sounds of screams. We arrived to find Domi giving Amber, Nell, Gustav, and Georg a look telling them where to go. There were plastic insects laying everywhere. Something bad must have happened.

"Hey guys, what happened?" I asked. Everyone turned to look at me, they hadn't noticed us standing there.

"Revenge gone wrong." Amber said in a sad voice. "I'm really sorry Domi, I wasn't thinking."

"Neither was I." Nell said. "We were just being stupid, please don't try and retaliate." Nell pleaded.

"Fine." Domi said with a tear stained face.

"Hey, um, I kinda need to tell you all something." I said a little unsure of myself.

"What is it?" Tom asked me.

"Were all ears." Georg commented.

"Okay, you have to swear not to tell a single soul." I started out and everyone nodded in agreement. "You all know who Hannah Montana is right?"

"Yeah, were playing a show with her next week." Bill said.

"And were going to see that show!" Amber said in a very excited voice.

"Really?" Georg asked her.

"Yeah, that's the reason were on this trip!" She said. "To see you guys, and all the other acts of course."

"I can get you backstage passes!" I said, they all looked completely confused.

"How?" Nell asked a little skeptical.

"I'm Hannah Montana." I said it really fast. Just about everyone was looking at me in disbelief.

"Prove it." Nell demanded.

_"We sign our cards and letters BFF, you've got a million ways to make me laugh." _I began the song I had wrote for my best friend.

"Oh...my...God." Taylor said, nobody else spoke a word. All of their mouths were hanging open.

**Domi's POV**

I was in complete shock when Miley had started singing. I had no idea how she even kept it a secret or how I hadn't noticed.

"Why?" Was all I could manage. I didn't understand why someone would go through the trouble of having a secret identity.

"I wanted to be able to live my dream and have a normal life, so me and my dad came up with Hannah." She explained.

"Yeah, and she didn't even tell me for a whole year!" Lilly said. "And the only reason I found out was I found her in her dressing room and noticed my bracelet."

"Hey, I was just trying to be normal. You would have freaked if I told you at first." Miley defended herself.

"Okay, enough arguing." Nell stopped the two girls. "Why did you tell us this?"

"Well, I knew that the guys probably would have found out at the show and you all probably would have also." She told us.

"Thanks, it's nice that you were honest with us." I said standing up and dragging Bill with me to give her a hug. Everyone actually followed what me and we had a big hug fest.

**Amber's POV**

We were all feeling good and I was still in some shock. I went go and set down by myself, but I realized I still had Georg handcuffed to my wrist. This was ridiculous.

"Tay, can you please free us?" I asked interrupting the sweet moment.

"Yeah, sure." She said reaching in her pocket. She came up empty handed, so she tried her other pocket. She still didn't have it and started searching frantically to find the key in her pockets.

"Not again." Lilly said, "This is just fantastic."

"I have it here somewhere." She said still searching. "Or not." She gave up after searching every pocket.

"Taylor!" Domi yelled at her sister. "How can you lose the keys?"

"They have to be around here somewhere!" She said. "Help me look for them." Everyone was now on their hands and knees searching the airport for a set of keys.

**A/N: *insert dramatic music here* What do you think?**

**~Domi~**


	20. Kiss, Date, or Diss and flying insects!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel...it took months of therapy for me to accept this.**

**A/N: I hope you like this guys! Thanks for the reviews! I won't be able to update as fast because I just started senior year today! (Who wants to party with me?) It was great, except for the fact that I don't have ANY classes with one of my bestest friends Chaley! =(**

**Taylor's POV**

I didn't lose the keys, I simply misplaced them. But that's not what Domi would say, she would tell me that I wasn't paying attention and lost them. They must have fallen out of my pocket when we were being attacked with the plastic insects. We were all searching through them to find the set of silver keys.

"Found them!" Amber yelled. Everyone cheered. "Never mind, it's just something shiny." We all went back to searching.

"We better find these before we go to sleep." Nell said. "I would be uncomfortable sleeping with someone handcuffed to my arm."

"I got it!" Domi said. "Let's see if it fits." She unlocked her and Bill's handcuffs.

"Were next!" Nell said getting up and running over to them with Gustav right behind her. They then gave the keys to Miley and Lilly who unlocked themselves. Amber then went and got the handcuffs and unlocked herself from Georg. After that Geog gave me the keys and I unlocked the handcuffs that were around mine and Tom's wrists.

"Finally." Miley said rubbing her wrist. "Those things are painful."

"Sorry guys, I just thought it would be funny." I apologized for my prank.

"It's okay," Domi said. "but I think that we should play another game."

"Here we go again." Lilly said rolling her eyes playfully.

"What is it?" Amber asked her.

"Kiss, Date, or Diss." she said with a smile.

"Sounds fun!" Miley agreed. "I will go first, Georg, Kiss, Date, or Diss Demi Lovato?" She asked him.

"Kiss. Taylor." He picked me. "Brad Pitt."

"Kiss." I said, he is cute. "Bill, Kristen Stewart."

"Who's that?" He asked a little confused.

"Bella from Twilight." Domi told him.

"Oh, kiss." He said. "Nell, Kevin Jonas."

"Date!" She said with a small squeal.

"Calm yourself!" Amber said jokingly. "It's not like he's actually here."

"Fine, Domi." She said my sisters name. "Bill." She had an evil smile on her face.

"Date, of course!" She said hugging Bill.

"You two are so cute!" Nell said. "It makes me wanna barf!"

"Be nice!" Amber said throwing a plastic insect that was still on the floor at her, but she missed and hit me so I threw one at back and missed. It then it quickly turned into a war of flying insects.

**Domi's POV**

As soon as the bugs started flying I was out of there. Bill followed me, he didn't like bugs at all either.

"Are you okay?" He asked once we were away from the fight.

"Yeah, I just have an irrational fear of bugs." I said playing with my new bracelet.

"It's okay, I don't like them either." He said with a laugh.

"It's really not that funny." I told him. "You saw how bad I freaked out, I just can't help it."

"Don't worry, I won't let any insects come near you." He said hugging me. I loved it when he hugged me.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" I said with a smile and he smiled back at me. He had such a beautiful smile. I had fallen for him so fast, to fast. But I couldn't help it, he was very irresistible.

"There you are!" Amber exclaimed as she ran towards us. "Why did you guys leave?"

"Let's see, afraid of insects." I pointed to myself. "uncoordinated, and there were flying plastic insects coming towards my face."

"Oh, okay. Well we cleaned them all up so it's safe now." She said. "Lets go!" She grabbed mine and Bill's arms and drug us back to where everyone was.

"Hey, Gustav." Georg said. "Wanna have a water gargling contest?" He asked.

"Sure!" He agreed. This could not be good.

**A/N: Hehe...who else is excited for the contest? I know I am!**

**~Domi~**


	21. Water gargling, fights, and superglue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel. If I owned Tokio Hotel I wouldn't be sitting at my computer at 2am.**

**A/N: First, I would like to thank Tay with helping me finish this! I had killer writers block and she helped me, you may now applaud. Anyways, it's taken me a few days, but here it is! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and thank you everyone who has reviewed!!!**

**Domi's POV**

"Guys, are you seriously going to have a water gargling contest?" I asked a little disturbed.

"Of course!" Gustav said grabbing a couple bottles of water.

"Do they do this often?" I asked Bill.

"Not usually." He said now looking horrified.

"You're not really going through with this are you?" Miley said looking just as disturbed as me. They both just nodded while opening the bottles in their hands. Amber and Tom looked amused, this was going to very entertaining to them. Nell, Taylor, and Lilly all looked a little bored. I could understand Taylor looking bored, she ofter watched our older brother's contest he had with his friends. Nell, well she was hard to entertain, if it didn't involve blood, murder, tattoos, piercings, or hot guys she wasn't too interested.

"On the count of three." Georg said. "One, two, three!" They both dumped water into their mouths and started gargling. I was amused by the odd sounds coming from them, but disturbed that they had turned it into a contest. After several minutes of this they finally spit out the water at the exact same time.

"I win!" They both said.

"No, I did!" Gustav yelled.

"Nein! It was clearly me." Georg told him.

"Fine, we'll just ask Bill and Tom." Gustav said turning to the two boys. "Who was it?" He asked.

"It was Georg of course." Bill said with a shrug.

"No, it was Gustav!" Tom said like it was as obvious as a giant green giraffe standing in the middle of the room.

"I thought we said that if we ever had to choose we would choose the same person so it would be over faster!" Bill asked his brother.

"Well when did we decide that it was going to be Georg?" Tom shot back.

"Who said it had to be Gustav?" Bill retorted.

"Shut up!" Tom yelled. They then got into a screaming match while we all set back and watched.

"I think we should get some popcorn." Lilly suggested.

"Or some skittles." I said.

"Why don't you just cram it Tomi?" Bill yelled at his brother, this was very amusing.

"Shut it!" Tom fired back.

"Don't tell me to shut it!" Bill said offended.

"I will tell you whatever I want, little brother." Tom told him. Bill gasped, he was really offended now.

"You always have to pull the older brother card. That is so low." Bill said walking away.

"Oh, come on Bill, you know I was just kidding!" Tom went after him. "Come back here!" He tried to catch up.

"I have an idea." I said following the two guys. "Bill, Tom, come here." I ordered the two fighting guys. Amazingly enough they both listened.

"What?" Bill asked crossing his arms and pouting his lips like a two year old.

"Come here." I said leading them over to my bag. It took me a few minutes but I finally found what I was looking for.

"Why do you have super glue?" Tom asked a little worried.

"Give me your hands." I ordered. Bill willingly put his hand out. Tom just stared at me like I had hockey sticks. growing out of my head. "Come on, don't me shy." I told him.

"You are insane." He told me.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Bill said hitting him with the arm he had extended.

"Don't hit me!" Tom told him while hitting him back.

"Then don't hit me!" Bill said.

"Guys!" They both fell silent and looked at me. "Hands." They both gave in and put out their hands. I put super glue on Tom's hand then placed Bill's on top. "There, I will show you how to separate them once you guys get along."

"Fine." Tom said pulling Bill back to the others.

**A/N: hehe....what did you think? I thought it was pretty funny.**

**~Domi~**


	22. Super Glued Name Calling

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel in any way....well I do have a Tokio Hotel CD, but that's beside the point.**

**A/N: Warning, there is some harsh language. Just a warning. I'm going to be updating every Thursday now. =)**

**A/N: I would like to thank ****CaterinaCarmela, Rachael1999, NellietheItalianOne, tokio1029, tokiohotel-twilight-luver, danielle, wolfgirl.1996, and Lauraluv13 for all the amazing reveiws! Skittles, gummi bears, Jumbie, and hot German guys for all of you! **

**Miley's POV**

I saw Bill and Tom return with their hands stuck together, and Domi was right behind them. I knew she had done something insane once again.

"Why are you guys holding hands?" Lilly asked.

"We're not." Tom said. "Domi super glued our hands together." They were both very unhappy.

"Why?" Nell asked a little worried about the answer she would receive.

"Because we couldn't get along." Bill said using way to many hand gestures that forced Tom to do the same.

"Would you stop using your hands so much?" Tom asked his brother using the same hand gestures.

"You do the same exact thing so I would shut up if I were you." Bill yelled. Domi rolled her eyes behind them.

"Looks like you guys are going to be stuck together for a while." She said walking past them and over to her sister.

"Why did you do that?" Taylor whispered. "Now I can't sneak off with Tom and make out with him!"

"Cool it Tay." She told her. "You will have him back soon enough."

"Why do you have to be so controlling?" Tom yelled at Bill. I did have to admit that it was very amusing to see them argue like this.

"Why do you have to be such so annoying?" Bill yelled back.

"Because you can be a B!tch!" Tom said hitting his brother in the arm with his free hand.

"You did not just call me a B!tch!" Bill said punching his brother in the arm.

"Yes I did! Don't hit me!" Tom then proceeded to hit Bill.

"What the hell man?" Bill asked. "You tell me not to hit you and they you hit me? You don't make any since!"

"And you're a P*ssy!" Tom said hitting his brother again.

"Quite it you jerk!" Bill hit Tom.

"Guys!" Amber yelled. "What are you guys even fighting over?" There was a long pause.

"I don't remember." Tom admitted.

"Me either." Bill agreed.

"See, this is stupid. You guys are fighting for no reason." Amber pointed out. "Now will you just make up already." Both guys just looked at her for a minute then turned to each other.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"This was stupid." Bill said going to hug his brother. It didn't work out because there hands were glued together.

"Uh, Domi?" Tom asked.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Can you un-glue us now?" He asked her. She then turned white.

"What?" Bill asked in a scared voice. "You do know how to get us un-glued right?"

"Uh...Yeah." Domi said with a small laugh. "Of course I do, why would I glue you together if I didn't?" She looked around nervously. I knew that she had no idea how to get them un-glued. "Come on Nell, I need your help." She said grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

**Domi's POV**

"How do I get them un-glued?" I asked Nell once we were out of earshot. I hadn't clearly thought out my plan, not my best idea I must add.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" She asked. "Why did you do it in the first place?"

"It sounded good at the time?" I said as more of a question.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Are you going to un-glue us or not?" Tom asked impatiently. I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Um, slight problem." I began. "I don't know how to get you guys un-glued." Tom didn't looked to surprised, Bill however looked shocked. He truly thought that I knew how to get them apart.

"Well, this is going to be very annoying." Tom said walking over to Tay.

"I will try and figure something out, I promise." I told the boys.

**A/N: Kind of a suckish ending, but hte next chapter will be better!**


	23. Food Fight!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel...I have sent my minions...but the answer is still no. =(**

**A/N: Yay...I'm keeping my promise! So...here you go!**

**A/N: I would like to thank ****CaterinaCarmela, Rachael1999, NellietheItalianOne, tokio1029, tokiohotel-twilight-luver, danielle, wolfgirl.1996, and Lauraluv13 for the reviews!**

**Amber's POV**

"This is going to be interesting." I whispered to Georg. He just smiled and nodded to the two boys who were still glued together. They were arguing over something else once again. Domi's plan hadn't worked out perfectly, but then again they rarely did. We usually left the scheming up to Nell.

"Okay, slight set back." Domi told the boys. "I have no idea how to get super glue off."

"Well isn't this just a field of roses?" Tom said. "Now We're stuck together for who knows how long."

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Miley said. "You guys are twins, you have been together since before you were born."

"Yeah, at one point you were one." I added.

"And you were both girls at one point also." Domi said with a shrug.

"WHAT?" Bill and Tom said simultaneously.

"Every fetus starts out female, some change to male." Domi explained. "Learned it in health class." She said after she got some weird looks from everybody.

"Right." Tom said. "But we still have a slight problem."

"What is that?" Bill asked him.

"Oh, I don't know, I think your hair has gone a little flat." Tom said in a sarcastic voice. "WERE SUPER GLUED TOGETHER!" He yelled.

"Calm down, I'm pretty sure I know how to get it off." I said. Everybody looked at me.

"How?" Tom and Bill asked together.

"One minute." I said running off to get my bag. I quickly returned to with a bottle of nail polish remover to see the twins looking angry. I didn't want to know what had happened this time.

"I'm back!" I announced to get everybody's attention. It worked and Bill did not look happy with the contents of my hands.

"What's that for?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"To get the super glue off." I said, it was pretty obvious.

"But I just got my nails done last week!" He complained. I had to admit, the black and white nails did look pretty wicked, but they wanted to be free so this is what they got.

"Would you rather be stuck to your brother?" I asked him. He huffed and gave me his arm along with Toms.

"Why are you guys so upset being stuck together, aren't you usually super close?" I asked them while I worked their hands apart.

"Yeah, but I like having full control of my body." Bill told me.

"We do get in fights like this though." Tom added. "But this is not the worst."

"Yeah, remember when we totally destroyed the room?" Bill said to his brother.

"You destroyed a room?" I asked in shock. I really shouldn't have been that surprised, but amazingly I was.

"Yup, I don't remember what it was about though." Tom said thinking.

"Me either." Bill added. "But I do know that Georg and Gustav left as soon as we started flinging chairs."

"Yeah, they were afraid of us for at least three days." Tom said with a laugh.

"Are you guys almost done?" Gustav said coming up to us.

"Just about." I said pulling apart their last finger. "There, now go wash your hands really good." I told the twins. They obeyed and headed off to the boys room while Taylor bounded up to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what!" She said rocking on the ball of her feet with her hand behind her back.

"You found a giant octopus in your back pocket?" I asked her sarcastically.

"No, but how cool would that be?" She said still very hyper.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked her.

"PAYBACK!" She yelled squirting me with a bottle of ketchup.

**Domi's POV**

It was a brilliant idea that Tay and I had came up with, getting them all back by attacking them in condiments. I had gotten Nell with Georg with mustard just as Tay had gotten Amber and Gustav. It was too bad that Bill and Tom had missed most of it while they were in the bathroom. I bet they would have loved to get in on the action. The last I saw of Miley and Lilly they were cracking up at the surprise attack that we had just carried out.

"GOTCHA!" I heard Lilly yell as I felt something land in my hair. I reached back to find that I now had chocolate pudding in my hot pink hair.

"What's going on here?" Bill asked coming out of the bathroom with Tom right behind him.

"Payback." I said taking a break from the food fight that had started while they were gone. They to were dragged into the mess as Miley squirted ranch dressing all over them.

Nell and Georg had taken advantage of my distraction and grabbed ammunition consisting of maple syrup and mayonnaise. As I went to hid I caught sight of Amber and Gustav chucking skittles at Taylor. Amber was yelling 'taste the rainbow!' In my horror I couldn't help but laugh at her joke. When I finally got back to the horror of the situation I let out a gasp in shock. Everyone around me stopped at my sudden intake of breath.

"What is it?" Nell asked looking to where I was pointing.

"Their waisting skittles!" I yelled at took off after them. Bill and Tom followed to help me stop the madness while the other four just shrugged and started flinging food once more.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked the two evil betrayers of skittles. They both stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"Defending ourselves." Gustav said like it was the big orange llama in the room.

"Well you shouldn't waste skittles!" Bill said yanking the giant bag from Gustav's hands..

"Hey!" Amber protested. "Those are my skittles!"

"Promise to stop waisting them." He told her before putting some of the delicious candy into his mouth.

"Fine, I promise." She said taking the bag from his hands.

"Where's Tom and Taylor?" I asked looking around for my little sister and the six foot two guitar player. All I found was Nell, Georg, Miley, and Lilly still having a food fight.

"I'm not sure." Amber said looking around just as I was. I knew that something bad was going to happen, and it was going to be administered by me.

**A/N: Hee...So...you like? Please review...reviews=Love!**

**~Domi~**


	24. Missing People Alert

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel...sad, sad, world.**

**A/N: Sorry the update took so long! Anywaysss...I hope you like this!!!**

**A/N: I would love to thank ****CaterinaCarmela, Rachael1999, NellietheItalianOne, tokio1029, tokiohotel-twilight-luver, danielle, wolfgirl.1996, Lauraluv13, and RaiRai13 for reviewing!!! :D**

**Nell's POV**

Domi had freaked out when she couldn't find her younger sister.

"Calm down, I'm sure she is with Tom." Bill said completely calm.

"That's what I'm worried about!" She yelled at him. "I've heard Amber talk about his reputation with women, and I know that Tay is defiantly into him!"

"It's going to be fine." Bill told her.

"It will be once I find them!" She then took off looking in every place possible. We all started helping her. She was furious. Partly with Taylor and also with Bill. He was completely calm, as was Miley, Lilly, Georg, and Gustav. But I knew she was thinking that Bill should be worried that Tom might take advantage of Taylor.

Amber and I went off together to look for them. Miley and Lilly were looking together, and Bill, Georg, Gustav, and Domi were all together. Domi was yelling and using some not so nice words.

"Domi is going nuts." Amber noted the obvious.

"Yeah, I think it's a little irrational." I said. "I know Tay will be okay, what could happen in five minutes anyway?" Amber gave me a knowing look.

"Do you remember your graduation party?" She asked with raised eyebrows. "Withing the first two minutes you were in a closet with some guy." I just grinned at her.

"I couldn't help it, that guy was hot." I defended myself.

"What about the other three that night?" She asked heading into one of the bathrooms on this floor.

"They were sexy!" I said thinking back on how I had ended up kissing four different guys that night and starting a big fight among them.

"As opposed to Kevin Thomas?" She mentioned my on again off again boyfriend.

"Do you have to bring him up?" I asked her.

"So I'm guessing you guys aren't together at the moment." She said.

"We are, it's just that I haven't been able to talk to him so I'm a little bummed." I told her.

"Why don't you send him a text message?" She asked.

"No service." I said offering my phone.

"You can use mine." She offered digging in her pocket. She was the only reason we had been able to call our parents. "But it's dead." She said staring at the phone.

"That's okay, we need to find Tay and Tom anyway." I said.

"Do you hear that?" Amber asked a few minutes later. I listened carefully and heard what she did. It sounded like someone singing.

"Yeah." I said. "It sounds like it's coming from the bathroom."

"Should we go find out what it is?" She asked.

"Of course!" I said. "Wanna race?"

"You're on!" She agreed taking off towards the bathroom door. She barely beat me.

"I win!" Amber exclaimed breaking into a happy dance.

"Okay Happy McDancerpants."I said stopping her. "We have a case to solve."

"You watch way to much Bones and Mentalist." She mumbled as we entered the girls bathroom.

"Anybody in here?" I called out. I saw a girl with dark brown hair stick her head our from behind a wall.

"I am!" She said with a small smile.

**Domi's POV**

"What was Tay thinking?" I continued on my rant. It had been going on for quite some time now.

"Have you guys seen Amber and Nell?" Georg asked out of nowhere.

"Their big girls, they can take care of themselves!" I yelled. The only person I was worried about finding was Taylor.

"Looks like everyone is going missing." Gustav commented.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked a bit confused.

"I don't see Miley or Lilly anywhere." He explained. I looked around and everyone was gone.

"Well isn't this just a field of daisies?" I said in a huff.

"Would you guys calm down?" Bill said. "Where do you think they could seriously go, were stuck here, remember?" He had a point, but it was what we might find Tom and Tay doing that worried me.

"Wait, what was that?" I heard a weird noise come from a small room to my left.

"Do you think it's them?" Georg asked. I just shrugged and Gustav became the brave one and opened the door. I couldn't believe my eyes. Tay and Tom were on the floor with several things knocked down beside them. Tay's mouth was firmly planted on Tom's lips.


	25. Freakouts

**Disclaimer: See previous 24 chapters.**

**A/N: Umm...NEW PEOPLESSSSS!!!!! :D Hopes you like it! **

**Rai's POV**

I had ran off to find some other place to play my guitar and think, it had become to hectic with Lindzee and Kira. My journey had taken me up two floors and past a group of teenagers in a food fight. I ran past them not wanting to get hit with anything and took cover in a bathroom. It had tiled walls and floor, perfect for my guitar. I climbed on top of the spacious counter and started strumming, before I knew it I was singing a song by my favorite band, Tokio Hotel.

The song was By Your Side, it always helped me clear my mind. I had been worried about my family, I hadn't been able to get a hold of them to let them know I was stuck here. I also needed to get away from Kira and Lindzee because they were freaking out. The thought they were going to miss the music festival that we were traveling here for. I heard the door open and some girls talking about who had won.

"Hello, anybody in here?" I heard someone call out. I looked around the wall that was blocking my view to find two girls about my age covered in food. They must had been part of the food fight.

"I am!" I said.

"Was that you playing the music?" The blond girl asked me.

"Yeah." I said a little embarrassed that they had heard me.

"It was really good!" The dark haired girl said. I knew my face was turning red.

"Thanks, it was just one of my favorite songs." I said jumping from the counter. "I'm Rai by the way." I offered my hand.

"I'm Nell." The blond girl said taking my hand.

"And I'm Amber!" The dark haired girl said with a huge smile on her face.

"Do you guys want me to leave so you can get cleaned up?" I asked them.

"Crap, I forgot that we were covered in..." Nell trailed off looking for the right word, "goo." She finished.

"Me too, I was so worried about Tay and Tomi I forgot." The way Amber said Tomi gave me this weird feeling.

**Taylor's POV**

Tom and I snuck off to a small closet in the corner of the airport, I was pretty sure that it was a janitor's closet. He started to kiss me and I would be lying if I didn't say I was a little surprised. I ended up tripping over my own feet and fell as did some of the contents of the shelves. I started laughing at my clumsiness when the door opened. I saw my sister staring at me, and she did not look happy. It didn't help that she was covered in a variety of food with Bill, Georg, and Gustav with her.

"Hey Sis, what's up?" I asked with a small laughing trying to lighten the mood.

"Taylor, I can't believe you!" She yelled at me. "And Tom, oh, you two are so dead!" She said in her low creepy voice.

"Calm down," I told her. "it's not what you think." I knew what was going through her head, she thought she had caught us in a very compromising position, which wasn't true at all.

"Oh really?" She said in a sarcastic tone. "Because I'm thinking I just caught you kissing someone who is _four_ years older than you!"

"So, what about Bill? He's three years older than you!" I yelled back at her.

"I'm not kissing him am I?" She yelled back.

"But I'm pretty sure you will in the future!" I retorted.

"That's none of your business!" She said. She was really annoying me right now.

"You're not Mom, so why don't you get off my back?" I said shoving my way past everyone.

"There you are!" Miley said running up to me with Lilly. "Where have yo-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw me start to cry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I said running away. I spotted the escalators and made my way down to the lower levels.

**Kira's POV**

"Where did Rai go?" I asked Lindzee, one of my best friends who was stuck here with me.

"She said something about peace and quiet and then ran up the escalator with her guitar." She said taking out her iPod just as I was putting mine away.

"What, did she finally get annoyed by your zombie impressions?" I asked jokingly.

"No." She said putting her headphones in her ears. I looked around for something to do when I saw a girl running down the escalator while crying. I got up and ran after her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her when I finally caught up with her.

"I-I-I'm fine!" The girl said through her tears.

"You don't look fine to me." I told her. "What happened?"

"My sister!" She said whipping away her tears. "Why do you even care?" She was right, I don't really know what had drawn me to her.

"I really don't know, but I'm Kira." I told her.

"I'm Taylor." She said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you Taylor, now what's this about your sister?" I asked needing something to keep me entertained.

**A/N: You like? Please review!!!**

**~Domi~**


	26. Meet Rai, Kira, and Lindzee

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel.**

**A/N: Okay, so sorry about the wait! But I'm not going to be updating on Thursdays. Two reasons. 1. Bones is on that night. 2. I don't like the strictness of it. So, expect updates whenever! I'm working on a banner for this...so I will let you know when I get it done! Thank you to everyone who has stuck through me with this! **

**Miley's POV**

I was surprised that Taylor had ran off like that. Then all of the guys came running by, well Tom was walking slowly behind them while Domi was yelling at him. I never thought I would see her like this.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked me.

"I have no clue." I told her.

"There you all are!" I heard Amber. I turned around to see her walk up to us with Nell and another girl. They were the only ones not covered in goo.

"Rai, this is Domi, Miley, Lilly, Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav." Nell introduced all of us. "Wait, where's Tay?"

"She went that way." Lilly said pointing in the way Taylor had ran off.

"Wait." Rai said. "Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav, as in Tokio Hotel's Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav?" She had ignored the rest of the conversation.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Bill, ever the gentleman, said.

"We need to go find Tay!" Domi said, she seemed less angry and more worried.

"Who's Tay?" Rai asked a little confused as she came back into the conversation.

"My little sister." Domi told her while taking off towards the escalator. Everyone followed, including Rai.

**Lindzee's POV**

"Hey Lindz." I heard someone say. I looked up from my book to find Kira standing about me with a girl.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Taylor." She introduced her.

"Nice to meet you Taylor, I'm Lindzee." I told the girl who looked like she had just watched The Notebook twenty times in a row.

"Taylor!" I heard someone yell, I turned around to find a huge group of people running towards us.

"I'm guessing that's your sister and everybody?" Kira asked her.

"Yup." She said as the group came to a halt in front of us.

"Rai?" I asked noticing one of my best friends.

"Hey guys!" She looked a lot happier from when she left.

"Well this is awkward." A girl with dark black hair said.

"Nice Amber." The blond girl beside her said hitting her on the arm.

"Ow." The girl I presumed to be Amber rubbed where the other girl had hit her.

"I have people for you to meet." Rai said gesturing to some guys that I hadn't noticed. I caught my breath at the sight of them. Standing before me were all four member of Tokio Hotel.

"Oh my fxcking god!" I said, then I felt someone punch me in the arm. "What was that for?" I asked Kira, who had the been the one to hit me.

"Watch your language!" Everybody was always on me for my excessive use of curse words.

"It's nice to meet you." Bill said after stifling a giggle.

"You too." I couldn't take my eyes off the quiet guy in the back. He was my favorite drummer of all time.

"And this is Amber and Nell." Rai introduced the two girls who had been arguing earlier. "And this is Taylor's sister Domi." She pointed to a girl with bright pink hair. "And there is Miley and Lilly." She gestured to the last two girls, one with long dark hair, the other with long curly blond hair.

"Nice to meet you all." Kira said before I even got the chance to open my mouth. "I'm Kira and this is Lindzee." She introduced us.

**Domi's POV**

"It's nice to meet you and everything, but I really need to talk to my sister." I said looking at Tay with pleading eyes. It was strange how we all ended up meeting like this. It seemed like there was some omniscient writer controlling how things played out, or maybe I had just been on FanFiction way to long last summer.

"Fine."Taylor finally gave in and we left the group of teens to go talk.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about earlier." I began to apologize. "It's just that your my baby sister and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about freaking out like that." She said in a voice barley above a whisper.

"Huggles?" I asked opening my arms. She smiled and hugged me. I was happy to be on better terms with my sister again. Even though it was a short argument, I hated it.

"Aw, look at them, aren't they cute?" I turned my head to Amber who had a huge smile on her face.

"Guys, I'm tired." Lilly said looking down at the watch on her arm. "It's past midnight, I vote we g to bed without pranks." I couldn't believe it was that late.

"Sure, how about we all meet two floors up for breakfast?" Georg offered. Everyone just looked at each other for a minute until finally someone mumbled a 'sure, why not?' and everyone chimed in with yeses and good nights. We all made our way back to our sleeping bags and luggage to find pj's and go to bed.

As I finally laid down in the horribly uncomfortable nylon deathtrap, I thought about what a crazy day it had been. I had made so many new friends, and all before I made it out of the airport.

"Hey Domi?" I heard someone say. I looked to my right to find Amber staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me like you're about to kill me and harvest my organs?" I asked her.

"We should pull a prank." She was way to excited about this.

"Why? I'm tired." I said moving around in my sleeping bag trying to get comfortable.

"Prank? I'm in!" Taylor pipped up.

"What about a prank?" Nell finally chimed in.

"Guys, no." I said trying to stop the madness.

"Well I was thinking." Amber started off and I knew my protests were a lost cause.

**A/N: Okay, I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Oh, and you should go check out my other stories...they have Tokio Hotel as well. *wink wink***

**~Domi~**


	27. More Pranks

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokio Hotel or Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I took a little break. But I do have a banner for this now! You can find the link on my profile.**

**Amber's POV**

"This is going to be great!" I said grabbing my nail polish.

"You do realize that all four of the guys are going to want revenge, right?" Nell asked with raised eyebrows.

"So, this is going to be the most amazing prank ever!" Taylor sounded completely stoked.

"Domi, don't forget the silly string!" I told my friend.

"Who packs silly string?" She asked.

"I do!" I said in a pretend offended voice.

"Okay, do we have everything?" Nell asked.

"Yeah, but we should be in black is they can't see us if they wake up!" Tay offered.

"Great idea!" I said running to grab my hoodie as did Domi and Tay. Nell was already wearing hers. We all then snuck over to where Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav were sleeping.

"Remember, be very quiet." Nell whispered while she tried her artistic skills out on the boy's faces with eyeliner. I was coloring everybody's nails with sparkly purple nail polish and Domi was putting silly string in all of the guys hair while Taylor took to their shoes with chocolate pudding.

"Come on, lets get outta here!" Domi said once we had taken pictures. We all ran back to our circle of sleeping bags and tried to get some sleep.

**Gustav's POV**

I felt weird when I woke up the next morning. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. When I went to rub my fingers through my short hair I felt something sticky.

"What the hell?" I asked myself while pulling colorful goo from my hair. I knew that a group of girls had to be behind this, espically when I saw my finger nails had been painted a sparkly purple. The question was, which group of girls was it?

I went to wake up Georg and found he had 'Oh Rexy, you're so sexy' written across his forehead with what looked to be eyeliner. I didn't even want to see what was written on my forehead.

"Dude, get up." I hit Georg.

"I didn't eat the grilled cheese!" He sat up startled. He looked at me and started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" I asked a little worried.

"You have 'I'm Gusti cotton tail, hopping down the bunny trail' on your face." I rolled my eyes and woke up Bill and Tom. They also had stuff written on their faces. Tom's face read 'My large clothes are obviously over compensating for something.' and Bill's said 'They let me out after midnight, that's why I look like this.'

"This calls for payback." Tom said pulling silly string out of his dreads.

"Definatly, they completely ruined my nails." Bill said standing up.

"Who do you think even done this?" I asked all three of them.

"I don't think its Rhi, Kira, and Lindzee. They just met us." Bill said grabbing his shoes. "EW!" He shrieked.

"What is it?" Tom asked while getting up to see what was so gross. "That has to be Taylor's work." Tom said. "She loves pudding."

"Pudding?" Georg asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, there is pudding in all of our shoes." Bill said throwing his down.

"Didn't you pack more shoes?" I asked while Georg reached for his suite cases.

"Of course, but these were one of my favorites."

"So, are we going to get them back?" Tom asked us.

**Miley's POV**

"Miley, wake up." I heard Lilly say. I didn't want to move, it was way to early to be awake.

"Ten more minutes." I said rolling over.

"GET UP NOW!" She yelled in my ear. I sat up, I hated it when she yelled.

"What is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Look!" She pointed to the guys. They looked ridiculous. They were covered in silly string and had stuff on their face. Bill looked rather upset over the whole ordeal.

"What happened to them?" I asked

"Looks like someone decided it was pranking time again." She said with a smile.

"Who do you think it was?" I asked.

"Definatly Domi, Nell, Amber, and Taylor." She said without hesitation.

"Why do you think that?" In my opinion it could just as easily been Rhi, Kira, and Lindzee.

"I saw them sneaking around last night." She said.

"Oh, well I have a feeling their going to want revenge and I don't wanna be a part of it." I said standing up and grabbing my bags.

**Lindzee's POV**

"WAKE UP!" I heard someone yell.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked sitting up and looking at Kira. I glared at her while she kicked Rhi's leg.

"It's time to get up, we have places to go, people to eat." She was digging through a bag of clothes.

"Eat?" Rhi and I asked at the same time.

"Eh, to each his own!" She said. "But we have to go meet the four hot German guys and six insane girls!" She then proceeded to throw a pair of pants at my face.

"It's seven in the morning, I doubt their even awake." Rhi said laying back down.

"I bet Gustav is." I said grabbing the clothes Kira had been throwing at me. "I'm gonna go change."

**Domi's POV**

I woke up the next morning by getting poked in the face.

"Wake up." I heard Amber whisper.

"Why are you poking me in the face?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"To wake you up."

"I'm awake now." I said swatting away her hand.

"Open your eyes." I done as I was told and found her poking Nell's face. Nell's response was her middle finger.

"Not nice." Amber pouted moving on to my sister.

"Have they woken up yet?" Nell asked. We all knew she was talking about Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav.

"I'm guessing so." I said noticing four very upset guys walking over to us.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Don't forget to check out the banner!**

**~Domi~**


	28. How many times can you say Hulahoop?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel.**

**A/N: Okay, I want to apologize to Rai. I accidentally spelled her name wrong in the last chapter. I spelled it as 'Rhi' not 'Rai' I'm so sorry. I want to apologize to Rhi as well. I'm so sorry guys. It was all my fault! I'm sooo sorry guys. Please forgive me! Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed this story, you guys rock!**

**Tay's POV**

"Hey guys!" I said when four sets of very unhappy eyes were glaring at us.

"Why did you sabotage us in our sleep?" Bill asked while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Amer asked in an innocent voice.

"You know exactly what were talking about!" Tom yelled.

"If your talking about how ridiculous you look, then I agree whole heartedly." Domi said reaching into Gustav's hair and pulling out the silly string she had applied the night before. They didn't find her joke as funny as I did.

"We know you guys are the ones who done this, why don't you just admit it?" Tom was getting very, very angry.

"Can't you guys take a joke?" I said in the most serious voice I could manage with their appearances.

"Yeah, we just wanted to have some fun." Nell agreed with me.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Rai asked coming up to us with Kira and Lindzee.

"You guys have stuff on your face and in your hair." Kira informed the guys.

"Thank you, we realize this." A very irritated Bill said.

"Hello Mr. Grumpy Pants." Lindzee said. She was obviously taken back by Bill's attitude this morning.

"Who done this to you?" Kira asked while looking at me with suspicious eyes.

"These guys." Gustav pointed at the four of us.

"You can't prove that." Domi said before anybody else got the chance.

"Would you just give up the charade already?" Tom asked annoyed.

"Wow, you guys don't look so well." Lilly said. She had come up behind us with Miley in tow.

"That's what happens when people decide you need a make-over in your sleep." Gustav said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't think you look that bad." Miley said.

"I think you guys better get cleaned up." Rai looked at all of the guys. "And you girls might want to get dressed."

"Yeah, we might." I said looking down at my own Happy Bunny pajamas.

**Domi's POV**

Once everybody was dressed and smelling nice we decided to eat breakfast. The guys had pretty much let the prank go. Or at least I hope they had.

"I feel like tacos." Kira announced. Everyone looked at her, some in amazement, others in disgust.

"Tacos? In the morning?" Tay asked with raised eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at my sister.

"What? I like tacos." Kira defended herself.

"Yeah, I want cold pizza myself." Nell said. And she was the one who thought I was weird for eating chocolate in the mornings.

"I just want some food." Gustav said as we approached the buffet of food.

"Who do you think puts the food out?" Bill asked out of nowhere.

"Those evil little leprechauns do." Amber informed him. I couldn't hold back the laughter, apparently neither could Lindzee.

"Holy Sh*t Amber! You crack me up!" Lindzee said while trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Can we eat yet?" Georg whined.

"Nobody said you couldn't." Gustav told him.

"Psh, I did!" Tom said. "Georg, no food for you!"

"Hey, I'm The Boss, so yes Georg, you can have food." Bill said.

"I'm older!" Tom retorted. "Therefore I win!"

"I'm the lead singer, so cram it!" Bill yelled. This was the most amusing thing I had seen since, well, this morning.

"Lets just eat." Nell said. She grabbed a plate and started piling food on it. Soon enough we were all sitting at the giant table again stuffing our faces.

**Rai's POV**

"Hey guys, look what we found!" Domi said walking over to me and Nell with Kira and Amber following her. They were all holding hula-hoops.

"Could this vacation get any more random?" Nell asked me.

"HULA-HOOPS!" Bill yelled. A second later he was running past me to the girls holding hula-hoops. I don't even want to know where they got them from.

"Apparently almost everyone loves hula-hoops. It was hilarious to see Tom in his over-sized clothes swiveling his hips to try and keep the hula-hoop up, along with his pants.

Gustav, Lindzee, Nell, and Lilly were sitting this one out. I had joined in on the madness along with Tay, Georg, and Miley.

"I bet I can keep going longer than everybody!" Tom announced.

"Yeah right, I've been going three times longer than you." Tay said not missing a beat with the hula-hoop.

"It's on!" Tom said and the rest of us stopped to see who could keep their hula-hoop up the longest.

"Ha! I won!" Tay said finally letting her hula-hoop fall after fifteen minutes of smack talk and hula-hooping.

"You made me lose!" Tom accused.

"No I didn't!" Tay said offended by his accusations.

"Face it Tom, you lost." Georg teased.

"Shut it pretty boy." Tom snapped.

"Bitter." I told Domi who nodded her head in agreement.

"So, what do you guys wanna do since were stuck here still?" I asked and noticed that Lindzee had gotten a devious grin on her face. This was going to be an interesting day.

**A/N: So, um, anybody wanna review?**

**~Domi~**


	29. Musical Chairs

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel. **

**A/N: Okay, let me know what you think!**

**Lindzee's POV**

"I have an idea!" I announced. I saw dread rush over Rai's face and a grin come across Kira's. This was going to be good.

"What is it?" Bill asked curiously.

"Musical chairs!" I exclaimed. I saw Rai roll her eyes and Nell let out a small laugh.

"I LOVE musical chairs!" Domi exclaimed while jumping up and down like a five year old.

"Me to!" Bill joined in on her excitement.

"So, musical chairs it is?" I asked hopefully.

"YUP!" Domi exclaimed and ran off.

"Where is she going?" Rai asked.

"To get her iPod and speakers." Nell explained.

"I'll get the chairs!" Bill said running off.

"I'll help!" Lilly said running off after him.

Soon enough we had a circle of chairs and everybody was ready to fight it out for a seat. Everybody but Nell, who had volunteered to control the music.

"Ready?" Nell asked everybody. Their was a chorus of 'yes's and head nods

She hit play and 'American Idiot' by Green Day came on. I saw Domi jumping around and dancing to the song as Bill and Amber were singing along.

Nell hit pause and everyone scrambled for a seat. Lilly was left standing after a little argument with Georg. He had taken advantage of her yelling and sat down. We took out a chair and Nell hit play again.

We all circled around the chairs as te song played. She hit pause and we all fought for a seat. This time it was Tom left standing as Tay had practically tackled him to the ground. We took out another chair and Nell hit play. This time there aw a new song. 'Chain Hang Low' by Jibbs. I spotted Tom singing along by Nell and Lilly. Nell hit pause and everyone tried their best to secure a seat. This time Kira and Miley were shoving each other out of the way to get to a seat. Kira won and sat happily in her seat until I shoved her out of the chair so we could take it out of the circle. There were only eight chairs left. I was determined to win this game.

Nell hit play, the rapping continued as did us circling the chairs. Eventually she paused the music and we all scrambled for a seat yet again. I fought it out with Domi and sadly, she won. Damn her nails that dug into my arm.

I sat back and watched as Nell hit play and 'Year 3000' by Jonas Brothers came on. I heard Domi and Amber giggle as they circled the chairs. Nell hit pause and Gustav and Amber battled it out. Amber won and Gustav came to sit by me. Everything went on like this for what seemed like ages. I talked to Gustav for the most part. He was a really sweet guy with a strange liking for twinkies.

Finally it was down to two people and one chair. Taylor was against Bill. This was going to be interesting. Nell pressed play and 'Scream' came on. It was quite amusing to watch them give each other death glares and stick their tongues out at one another.

Nell finally paused the music and they went at it for the chair. There was shoving, scratching, and a bunch of curse words thrown around. Eventually Tay took Bill down and sat in the chair.

"I WIN!" She squealed and ran over to Tom.

"This isn't the end!" Bill said. "I will get revenge!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Tay said jokingly.

"You should be." Bill said with a straight face. I was worried. If Bill was going to get revenge, I didn't want to be on the receiving end.

**Bill's POV**

I was so going to get Taylor back. No matter what it took. But I needed help. Someone that was cunning, evil, willing to do what it takes. Did I even know someone like that? I looked over and saw the group of teenage girls. Perfect. Who were more cunning, evil, and willing to do what it takes then teen girls? Oh, that's right. Nobody.

"Hey girls." I said pulling Nell, Domi, Amber, Rai, Kira, and Lindzee to the side. Miley and Lilly were conversing with the enemy, they could not be trusted. This was going to be war.

**A/N: Dun Dun Duhhhhhhh.......**

**Review? **

**Bitte?**

**~Domi~**


	30. Making Plans

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: Okay, so updates are slow beause I don't have internet at home. Nellie is letting me borrow hers. YAY!**

Domi's POV

For some reason Bill had taken all of us girls aside, besides Tay, Lilly, and Miley. I wasn't sure what he wanted, and after what he had said to my sister, I was a little skeptical.

"What is it?" Rai asked the six foot two rock star.

"I need revenge!" He said in a creep voice.

"Why? It was just a game of musical chairs." Amber was clearly confused by Bill's sudden need for revenge.

"It was not just a game of musical chairs, it was my dignity!" He was still talking in that creepy voice, and it was starting to scare me.

"Bill, I think you're overreacting." Lindzee told him.

"I'm all for revenge." Nell piped up.

"Thank you! At least someone agrees with me!" Bill said looking at Kira, Rai, and I. We had been the only one not to say weather we were with the revenge or not. "So, are you guys in?"

"I'm up for revenge!" Rai said and Kira quickly agreed. Now everyone was waiting to hear my answer.

"Are you in or not?" Nell asked after a few minutes of my thinking.

"I'm with you." I said letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in.

"What about you two, are you going to help?" Bill asked Amber and Lindzee. They looked at each other for a minute and Lindzee finally spoke up.

"As crazy as your reason is, I'm in." She shrugged and looked over at Amber.

"Looks like I'm in as well." She was the last one to join us.

"YES!" Bill yelled, which got the attention of Gustav.

"What?" Gustav asked about his sudden outburst.

"Come on." Bill grabbed Gustav's shirt and started walking away. All of us girl followed him down to a different level as he explained everything to Gustav.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked, worried that he might be taking things too far.

"To talk privately. We can't let anybody else in on our secret plan." Bill explained.

"Which is what exactly?" Amber asked, still skeptical for the whole idea.

"I'm not sure yet, but it's going to be awesome." He said as we finally came to a stop by a baggage check place.

"We can attack them with ping-pong balls." Rai offered.

"You idiot, that could seriously hurt them!" Kira hit her arm.

"My point exactly." Rai said with an evil smile. Everyone then started talking at once.

"Hold up!" I yelled. It fell silent and six pairs of eyes stared down at me. I was the shortest of everyone. "First, lets not seriously harm anyone considering were snowed into an airport and I don't think any of us are medically certified." Rai's face lost the signs of excitement it had held just moments before.

"My sister is a can." Nell said. I rolled my eyes.

"Your sister isn't here." I told her. "And second, why are we bringing everybody else into this, I thought we were getting revenge on Taylor."

"Well, it's just more fun to get everybody." Rai explained. Everyone agreed and all I could do was stand back.

"I think you should challenge her to something you know she's not good at." Lindzee offered. "That way you know you would win."

"She wouldn't take the challenge." I told them. My sister was pretty smart.

"How about we attack with NERF guns?" Amber was the one with the idea this time.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Kira said giving her a high five.

"It's a good idea and all, but where the h*ll are we going to get NERF guns?" Lindzee asked. This time it was Amber's turn to get an evil smile on her face.

"I happen to know someone who packed them." She answered.

"You didn't!" Nell said in shock. I don't see how she had gotten them through security, or why she had packed them in the first place.

"I didn't." She said.

"But who?" Kira asked confused.

"Georg!?!" Gustav yelled in realization.

"Yup! She showed them to me before we attacked with the plastic spiders." Amber explained, and I heard Gustav chuckle to himself.

"Yeah, thanks again for that." I said glaring at her. Lindzee, Kira, and Rai all looked confused. They had missed my epic insect freak-out.

"Um, what happened?" Rai asked.

"You do NOT want to know." Bill said and I nodded in agreement.

"Sorry guys, but it's a good idea right?" Amber asked with hopeful eyes.

"Good?" Lindzee said. "More like fxcking brilliant!"

"Agreed!" Kira and Rai said at the same time. Nell, Amber and I busted up laughing. Bill and Gustav just kind of looked at all of us like we were crazy.

"Okay, so Amber is going to get the NERF guns." Nell said after we all stopped laughing.

"Why me?" Amber asked, I could see the fear in her eyes. I was worried as to why she was so scared.

"Because it was your idea." Nell said poking her.

"And because you're the only one who knows where exactly they are." I added.

"Fine, but Kira is coming with me!" She said grabbing Kira's arm.

"Why Kira?" Bill asked.

"Because she can protect me." Amber explained.

"They could also protect you." Kira pointed to everyone but me.

"Hey!" I protested. "Are you saying I'm wimpy?"

"That's exactly what were saying." Nell told me with a straight face. I could tell she was joking though.

"Fine, Amber and Kira will go. We'll wait here." I said sitting on the cold metal.

"Okay, we'll be back in twenty minutes tops. If not, come find us." Kira said dragging Amber away.

**A/N: Review?**

**~Domi~**


	31. Nerf Wars

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana. :( **

**A/N: Finally! LOL. Sorry it's been ages. I have been busy. Senior English and my birthday. Enjoy!**

**Amber's POV**

Kira dragged me away. Why had I come up with this idea? Oh, that's right, because I'm stupid.

"Stay low, we don't want them to see us." Kira whispered. "Now which way do we go?" We were at the top of the escalator, I could hear voices coming from my left.

"This way." I gestured to where the noses were coming from.

We both ducked down and made our way to Georg's bags as quietly as possible. We were hidden behind a row of very handy,shiny, silver trash cans.

"Is it safe?" I whispered to Kira who was peeing over the top of one trashcan.

"yeah, their huddled together, probably not a good sign for later, but it helps us now." Kira slowly sneaked past the group and I followed trying to be just as sneaky. I failed and ended up tripping over my own feet. I almost let out a loud scream. Kira had caught me by the arm and covered my mouth before I could blow our cover.

"Be careful!" she scolded me as she ducked behind a giant support beam, dragging me with her once again.

"The bag is right there." I pointed to the large black bag full of NERF weapons.

"Lezzgo." My partner in crime muttered and crawled over to the bag. I willingly followed this time.

We had the right back in a matter of seconds and were sneaking back to the others.

We were almost to the escalator when I tripped on a shoelace and went flying face first into the floor. A scream left my gaping mouth before I had the chance to even fully face plant into the dirt.

"S**t." Kira threw the bag behind a sign. "Here they come." I saw Tom walking over to us, his six foot two body towering over everybody else by at least three inches.

"Do you guys know what Bill is up to?" Tom raised an eye brow at us. He was wanting us to betray Bill, but that was never going to happen.

"Not a clue." Kira lied perfectly.

"Then what are you two doing here, decide not to join Bill's side?"

"We were just going to the bathroom." I spat out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Okay, but you do realize that we can't let you leave with the NERF guns right?" Georg asked and Tom smirked. Tay ran over and snatched the bag before Kira or I got the chance to do so.

"D*mnit." I muttered, finally standing up. "How did you know?"

"We saw Kira throw the bag, and you would have used the bathrooms downstairs if you needed to." Miley pointed out.

"Well, we will just be gong now." Kira grabbed my arm and once again pulling me away.

**Bill's POV**

"Where are the guns at?" I asked an empty handed Kira and Amber.

"Clumsy here gave us away and they got them back." Kira answered and Amber's face was as red as Santa Clauses red suite.

"I'm really sorry, I'm just not good at running and being sneaky at the same time." Amber stammered over her apology.

"It's okay, I understand." Domi answered and I nodded in agreement.

"As do I." I took in a deep breath and took a quick moment to think. "We just need to come up with a different plan."

"Like what?" Rai asked.

"Maybe we should just forget about it." Lindzee suggested.

"Or we could have Gustav come up with a brilliantly evil plan." Nell smiled hopefully at the quiet drummer.

"I don-oh God." Gustav's eyes went wide and we all looked in the direction he was staring.

"FIRE!" Tom yelled and we were bombarded with foam bullets.

"Duck!" Gustav pulled me down as we all crawled behind some very well placed trashcans.

"Why didn't I see this coming? I'm the smart one." Gustav hit himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand. His arm was met seconds later by Nell's hand that was extended across Lindzee so she could reach.

"You're not the only smart one here! And I didn't see this coming either, well not so soon." Nell scolded. For a short girl, she was really scary.

Once the attack had stopped we crawled out and I stomped right up to my brother with determination.

"What the h*ll were you thinking? I'm going to have bruises for weeks thanks to you!" I was outraged, the few foam 'bullets' that had hit me full force were sure to leave nasty bruises. "You're an idiot!"

"Calm down little brother, you will heal, you always do." Tom smirked and I hit him upside the head. He was being so stupid.

"Shut up. We should do something else besides have an all out battle." I gave up on trying to get revenge on Tay. I needed to do something productive.

**A/N: Soooo....review?**

**~Domi~**


	32. Foosball, Starburst, and Cherry Stems

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa for it for Christmas. He told me no. So, that would be a NO on owning Hannah Montana, or the wonder Tokio Hotel. *is sad***

**A/N:** **I finally have an update, and it has length! I had so much fun writing this one. I hope you enjoy it! I should also be updating my other stories this next week. After school lets out. I still have to go Monday and Tuesday. :/ Anyways, hope you like it. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Domi's POV**

Bill had wanted to do something else and Lilly mentioned the game room she had spotted earlier. That, my friends, is how we ended up in an all-out foosball war. Bill, Amber, and I were against Tom, Lilly, and Tay. Nell was keeping score as the others chose a team to cheer for.

"What's the score?" I asked Nell when we had a short break. Amber's wrists were starting to hurt along with mine.

"Seventy-eight to eighty. Tom's team is in the lead."

"What? How can they have two more points than us?" Bill questioned while sitting on a bean bag chair.

"Because I'm better than you!" Tom said in a knowing voice.

"Oh, shut up!" Bill playfully hit his brother's legs and Tom stuck his tongue out at him.

"Real mature." Lindzee joked.

"Lets go!" Tay jumped up and ran over to the foosball table. Everybody followed. I took my place as goalie.

"You better watch out." Tom taunted and I flipped him off.

"Now who's being immature?" Tom turned his attention to Lindzee for a split second and Amber shot the ball right into their goal.

"Boo Ya!" Amber sheered and we high fived.

"Looks like it's still you." I gave him my most innocent grin.

"Oh, it's on!" Lilly said, taking the ball and placing it in the middle.

"GO!" Nell yelled as we all started to twist knobs furiously. The ball bounced between little plastic men until I failed to block a shot and Tay scored a point.

The game continued for a long time until Lilly eventually wanted to stop. Our team was ahead by five points and Bill held it over Tom's head that we won.

"What now?" Rai asked as Bill kept poking Tom.

"To tell you the truth, I find this amusing." Georg watched the twins with a bemused look on his face.

"Would you stop poking me?" Tom pushed his brother who tripped and fell

**Taylor's POV**

Bill fell back onto Domi who then knocked over a shelf containing candy.

"Ow." Domi finally said and I ran over to help her and Bill up, but Tom had beat me to it.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to!" Tom pulled Bill off of Domi as I reached for her hand.

"You okay?" Kira asked for everyone else who was standing around with wide eyes.

"Candy!" Domi had noticed the candy lying on the floor and grabbed a pack of starburst.

"I guess that's a yes." Gustav said with a chuckle.

"They have twinkies!" Domi held up a yellow treat wrapped in plastic.

"Twinkies!" Gustav almost tackled Domi trying to get them away from her.

"You know, if you can open the wrappers in your mouth you're suppose to be a good kisser." Domi popped a wrapped pink starturst in her mouth and a minute later she pulled it out unwrapped and in one piece.

"I wanna try!" Everybody was yelling at once and I couldn't help but giggle. Domi and I had been doing that trick for years.

Domi passed out the square candies to everyone who then proceeded to put them, wrapped, into their mouths.

Nell was the first one to have the wrapper out and Bill was right behind her, his deep red wrapper looked like it had never even been in his mouth, but delicately unwrapped with precision.

Withing a few minutes everybody had their wrappers out, and some looked perfect, others...not so much. After about five minutes Tom was still trying to unwrap his.

"Looks like Tomi isn't as good of a kisser as he lets on." Amber teased.

"Got it!" Tom pulled out two pieces of chewed up orange paper.

"Well, that's a fail." Nell smirked.

"Look at mine!" bill waved his wrapper in Tom's face.

"This is bogus." Tom ripped the paper from Bill's hands.

"Oh come on Tom, you know you're a good kisser." I winked at him and I saw Domi's smile falter.

"You know, you can also do the same thing with cherry stems." Nell distracted Domi and I was so thankful.

"Really? How?" Rai asked and Domi started to explain

"If you can tie a cherry stem in a knot in your mouth then that is suppose to mean you're a good kisser." Nell nodded her head in agreement.

"Domi and I used to have races. I won." Nell sounded proud of her feat.

"Please, I let you win." Domi rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll prove it."

"Bring on the cherry stems!" Domi accepted Nell's challenge.

We searched the place for cherries. We finally found a jar in a janitor's closet along with several cans of silly string.

"Winner gets to spray loser with the silly string and gets all bragging rights." Domi grabbed the five cans of silly string as Nell grabbed the cherries.

"I don't like cherries, who wants to eat mine?" Domi asked everyone.

"I will!" Gustav offered and got a weird look from Miley, I'm guessing from the eagerness.

"What? I like cherries." Gustav had noticed Miley's weird look.

"Okay,, on three." Lindzee was acting as the mediator, "One, two, THREE!" Both girls put the stems in their mouths. Withing a few seconds Nell pulled hers out, showing us a perfectly tight knot, followed seconds later by Domi and her knot.

"Ha!" Nell grabbed a can of silly string and attacked Domi. Amber, Bill, Rai, and Georg got in on the action as well.

Domi ended up covered in pink, blue, green, purple, and red silly string.

"Oh, you guys are in for it now!" Domi tackled Amber to the ground.

"Ah! Get off!" Amber wiggled and finally got away from my sister.

"Eat it!" Domi had Amber's red silly string and started attacking us. It turned into a silly string war, people were attacked for the fun goo and everybody got a turn attacking someone else.

Eventually the cans were empty and Domi pulled some of the goo out of her hair and threw it at me. She missed and hit Bill instead. He went to throw some back, but he as well missed and hit Rai. This started what I like to call and silly string fight.

"It seems like we keep getting all messy." Miley said once we stopped slinging the goo.

We all looked insane covered in different colors. We laughed at each other's appearance before I decided to change. They better let us outta here soon because I was running out of clean clothes.

**A/N: Okay, so this might be ending soon, they can't stay in the airport forever. But there will be a sequal! **

**Merry Christmas, **

**~Domi~**


	33. Deep Thoughts

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.**

**A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoy this! It's a little more serious than other chapters. But, it was still fun to write. Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed! Enjoy this!**

**Amber's POV**

Once we were all looking decent again we met up. Kira had a bag in her hand and at first I was a bit worried.

"Do you guys know how to hacky sack?" She asked, turning the bag upside down and at least twenty hacky sacks fell out.

"Hell yes!" I made a dive towards the small knit balls. "I'm a pro at hacky sack!"

"No she's not." Domi said, picking one of the hacky sacks up from the floor. I smacked her on the arm.

"I'm decent." Lindzee picked up a rainbow hacky sack and began batting it around with her feet.

"I bet I'm better." Gustav gave a rare smile and grabbed a green hacky sack.

"Oh, it's on!" Lindzee grinned and the two began furiously kicking the hacky sacks. We all stared in amazement as they done tricks and exchanged friendly banter. Gustav and Lindzee messed around with the hacky sacks for at least ten minutes before Gustav slipped up and hit Bill in the forehead with the hacky sack.

"Gustav! You poopy face!" Bill yelled out and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Poopy face?" Nell asked with a raised eyebrow

"Smooth little brother, smooth." Tom smirked.

"Shut up." Bill rubbed the spot where her had been hit.

"I WON!" Lindzee started to do a happy dance. "Oh, he11 yeah! In your face!" She stuck her tongue out at Gustav.

"Calm yourself!" Rai grabbed Lindzee's arm.

"Oh, sorry." Lindzee blushed as she realized what she had been doing.

"It's fine, you won." Gustav said and offered a weak smile.

"No, I was rude." Lindzee looked at her feet and it was evident that she had a crush on the drummer.

"I feel like tea." Taylor said out of nowhere.

**Lindzee's POV**

Everybody left to go find tea besides Gustav and I.

"I really am sorry." I was horribly embarrassed.

"Don't fret." Gustav stepped close, to where there were only inches between us.

"I-" I didn't know what I was going to say, and even if I did, I would have forgotten int when he lifted my face. I drew in a deep breath with the realization of how close he was.

"Hey, you guys coming?" Georg ran up to us and I quickly pulled away from Gustav.

"Yeah." Gustav answered and I began to walk away. I felt someone grab my hand and when I realized it was Gustav I blushed even more, if that was possible.

**Tom's POV**

I sat across from Taylor as she drank her tea. Domi and Bill were chatting away happily as Miley and Kira had a thumb war. Lilly, Rai, Nell, and Amber were cheering them on as I saw Georg come up behind Taylor. Gustav, and Lindzee weren't far behind. I noticed they were holding hands and suspected that Georg had possibly interrupted something when he was sent back to get them by Bill.

"Hey guys." I greeted and Taylor turned around to find the two holding hands approaching.

"Want some tea?" She offered.

"No thanks." Lindzee fell into an empty seat beside Taylor.

"Whatever." Taylor shrugged and went back to sipping her hot refreshment quietly.

I sat comfortably, observing the scene around me. Bill was obviously into Domi, but she was too worried about Taylor falling for me to notice. It was amusing to watch their excited chatter, Domi reminded me of Bil in several ways, one of them being she talked with her hand a lot.

I turned towards the group of girls in a thumb war. It looked like was starting to get intense. It always amazed me how easily people could become friends, given the right opportunity. Yet everything could change so easily.

"I WON!" Kira threw a fist in the air. I suppressed a chuckle and looked over at Lindzee and Gustav. They were staring into each others eyes and I felt like I was invading a private moment.

I looked away and found myself looking at Georg, who's attention was turned towards the group of girls. I noticed how he had been hanging around Amber more here lately. The poor girl was oblivious and caught up in her own mind. She seemed to be simple minded at times, and I could see why Georg had been falling for the dark haired beauty.

I finally turned my attention back towards Taylor. The forbidden fruit. I would be physically harmed if I tried anything with her. That was a promise from Domi, not a threat. Yet still, I couldn't take my mind off of her.

"What?" Taylor grinned when she noticed me staring.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I smirked and she sat her cup down in front of her.

"About what?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Life." It was a simple way to put it.

"Hmm..." She looked up for a moment and then brought her eyes back to mine. "I suppose it's an interesting thing to think about." She shrugged and picked her cup back up.

"You guys wanna jump rope?" Amber bounced up to us.

**A/N: So, who's ready for some jump rope?**

**~Domi~**


	34. I Just Wanna Go Home!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: After this chapter there is only one more left. Then the sequal. Thank you to everyone who has read this. It's been my baby since day one. It was my first story to have anything to do with Tokio Hotel and it has been so much fun and so crazy! Thank you soooo much for reading!**

**Domi's POV**

Amber wanted to jump rope. Why? Because she thinks it would be fun to see me get tangled up in the rope and fall on my face.

"We don't have a rope." Tom said simply, saving me from certain humiliation.

"Nonsense." Amber skipped away, leaving us all in confusion. We gave each other confused looks as Georg, Rai, Kira, Nell, Miley, and Lilly followed her.

"I'm afraid." I told Bill. He just gave me a bemused look. "Seriously."

"Well, this could be interesting." Gustav said. We all sat in a semi-comfortable silence. I say semi because I was nervous at what the others were planning. Eventually Amber came back with a long rope of some cloth.

"Is that...it can't be!" Tom started running up to them. "My shirts!"

"Wanna jump rope?" Rai offered with a bright smile.

"Not really, can you please untie my shirts?" Tom had to be freaking out on the inside, because on the outside he wasn't staying that calm.

"Please Tom?" Lilly batted her eyes.

"No." His face was turning red. "Untie them."

"Okay, okay. No need to get your panties in a twist." Kira started untying shirts.

"Do you think we will ever get out of here?" I asked to no one inpaticular.

"Why are you in a hurry? Getting tired of me?" Bill flashed his brilliant smile.

"No." I smirked. "I'm just ready to sleep in a bed...and get away from the craziness." I looked over at the group of girls angerly folding XXXL shirts.

"This has actually been the most fun I have had in ages."

"Me too, but I just wanna go home."

"Aren't you going to the music festival next week?"

"Yeah, but still." I buried my head I my hands. What was wrong with me? I was spending time with TWO internationally known artists and yet I just wanted to go home. I blamed it on the airport. It was so impersonal and cold. The only thing that made it better was my new friends.

"It's going to be okay." I felt Bill's hand on my back.

"I know, I'm just being stupid. Sorry." I stood up. "How about we convince them of something better to do than jump rope?"

"You don't like to jump rope?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Bad memories." I said before I jumped group of angry girls.

"I can't believe you're being such a party pooper." Miley glared at Tom as she folded his last shirt.

"How about we play hop scotch?" Lindzee offered. I hadn't even noticed when she joined us with Gustav and Taylor.

"I'm game." Tay grinned and everyone else agreed. Even Tom.

"What are we going to use to draw the squares with?" I asked.

"I have a sharpie!" Kira offered.

"I'm pretty sure that would get us in a lot of trouble." Nell ran her fingers through her hair. "We need something that will wash off."

"How about eyeliner?" Tom offered and Bill glared at him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's eyeliner!" Bill's arm flailed about and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Whatever." Tom crossed his arms.

"Oh Tomi, don't pout." Tay smiled up at him and I narrowed my eyes. Did she not get it? He was way too old and had a reputation for being a player.

"Taylor!" Her head snapped towards my harsh voice.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

**Taylor's POV**

I followed my sister to one of the bathrooms. She was probably going to yell at me about Tom.

"What was that?" She gestured towards the door.

"Nothing." I shrugged. I was so right.

"Uh-huh. Tomi? I thought I told you to stay away from him, he has a reputation!"

"You don't know him!"

"And neither do you. Not to mention we probably won't ever seem them again after we leave. Just forget it, okay?" She was flailing about just as Bill had been doing before.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help but like him."

"Well you better stop. You're going to get yourself hurt. I don't want you to get hurt Tay. You're my baby sister and I love you."

"I love you to Domi. I just want this to be over with. There's just too much crazy."

"I know. My thought's exactly." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me for what seemed like ages. "Come on. We need to make sure Bill and Tom aren't throwing things." We linked arms as she led me out of the bathroom.

"Domi! Tay!" Amber bounded up to us. "Guess what!" She was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"What?" Domi chuckled at our hyper friend.

"They just announced that the snow is pretty much cleared and we'll be leaving later tonight!" My mouth gaped open. I didn't want to lose Tom so quickly.

"Finally." Domi smiled and pulled me along to our new group of friends that we were soon going to leave behind.

**A/N: Yay! Reviews?**

**~Domi~**


	35. Take Off

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana, or Tokio Hotel. :(**

**A/N: So sad, this is the last chapter! Thank you everyone who had read this! There will be a sequal, but first I need a title! Got any ideas? Even if you think they suck, let me know. Just leave your idea in a review, or PM me. Whichever works. Anyways, on to the final chapter!**

**Tay's POV**

"So, only a few hours left together." Rai pouted.

"Here's my number." Nell gave her number to Kira and over the next few hours we all had each other's numbers stored safely in our phones. I knew I was going to miss everyone. Even Lilly. It had been a crazy adventure that I had loved.

"Flight 152 to New Jersey boarding now." The voice came over the speakers that had been silent the last few days.

"That's us!" Lindzee announced before wrapping her arms around Gustav.

"Bye guys!" Kira hugged the person standing closest to her, which ended up being Amber.

"Bye!" The three girls ran off, and Miley turned to the rest of us. "I have something for you!"

"Really?" Nell raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, you four girls. It would be useless to the guys." My interest was peaked. "Sense they're playing the festival and so is Hannah, and you guys are going to be watching, I thought it would only be fitting for you guys to have backstage passes." Miley gave each of us passes to get backstage for the few days the festival lasted.

"That's awesome Miley, thank you!" My sister practically tackled the brunette.

"You're welcome!"

"So, I guess this isn't the end!" Bill beamed.

"This is going to be awesome!" Amber squealed. "Wait, we're on the same flight as well, correct?"

"Yeah, flight 305?" Lilly questioned. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. I knew nothing great was going to come out of all ten of us on an airplane, but it sure as hell would be fun.

**Bill's POV**

I offered to pay for Domi and her friend's first class tickets so they could be with everyone else, but Miley wanted too. She really shouldn't have, she had given them backstage passes, something that hadn't even popped into my mind. But I had argued my point, and she gave in.

When we were boarded and ready for take off, Tom was sound asleep beside me. I couldn't help but laugh. His mouth was hanging open and he was snoring, not to mention the drool that was staring to accumulate on his sweater. After we were in the air Taylor turned around in her seat and giggled.

"My sister is doing almost the same exact thing, but she keeps twitching."

"We should pull a prank on them!" I whispered, careful not to wake the 'sleeping beauties'.

"Like what?" I saw an evil glint in her eye and I knew the gears in her mind were turning.

"Got any ideas?" A devious grin spread across her face.

"A few." She went on to explain her idea to prank our siblings.

Within a matter of minutes she had dug out a bottle of sparkly pink nail polish and I had found a sharpie. We switched items and began our plan. I painted Tom's nails in a sparkly pink and Taylor drew on Domi's face. Tom didn't twitch once.

After both of our siblings were perfectly pranked, Taylor and I decided to try and get some sleep as well. The act was futile. We both kept seeing our handy work and started giggling.

**Miley's POV**

I was so excited to be going home. But I was even more excited about the festival. I had made some awesome friends, and to have them all be able to see me preform would be amazing.

"I can't wait to see Jackson!" Lilly giggled. I done my best to keep from gagging. It was nice that they were head over heels for each other, but I didn't need to see or hear about it.

"As long as I don't have to see all of your blehness, then I'm good."

"Blehness? Is that even a word?" Lilly gave me the look of 'you have lost your mind'.

"It is to me. Don't judge me, okay?" Lilly looked at me blankly.

"This is me judging you."

"Shut up Lills, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, and I don't want to see any of yours and Oliver's blehness either." She gave me a smile and I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I really didn't know why I was laughing, and I got a lot of strange looks for my sudden outburst. But they weren't as strange as the looks Domi got when she started yelling.

"Taylor! I can't believe you did this!" I looked back to find the pink haired girl with a sharpie mustache and unibrow. That made me laugh even harder.

"Come on, it was just a prank." I heard Taylor defend herself. I tried to suppress my laughter as I turned back around to face Lilly.

"Looks like things are still going to be just as crazy." I sighed and leaned back into my seat.

"We still have a few hours until landing, I'm going to nap." Lilly informed me. I thought it sounded good, so I done my best to get some sleep. It had been an interesting experience, and I couldn't wait to see what came next.

**A/N: Okay, so, any title ideas?? Reviews??**

**~Domi~**


End file.
